


Buddy

by jshn



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jshn/pseuds/jshn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>为了让Spock熟悉人类的情绪和行为模式，Amanda为他准备了一份惊喜——一个从任何角度来看都不太像机器人的机器人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buddy

Part I

从实验室回来，Spock用最快的速度脱下身上的制服整齐地叠放在一边，换上长袍后坐到电脑面前。屏幕上Amanda温柔的笑脸已经出现了好一会儿，虽然Spock确定他并没有错过约定的时间。

“今天的实验不太顺利？你比往常回家的时间晚了五分钟。”Amanda关切地问。

“通过对本学期的学分选修情况和我的个人能力的衡量，我认为将抵达家中的时间拖延五分钟是合理的。您无需为我担忧，母亲。”Spock飞快地答道。

Amanda抿嘴笑了一下。“我知道你长大啦，Spock。就算是你小时候也一点不用我操心。那么，最近过得如何？”

Spock短暂地思考了一下，最后谨慎地开口：“我确有一事想征求您的意见。我最近正在思考从科学院毕业之后是否应当立即开始高灵亚修行。”

Amanda表情怔了一下，深褐色的眼睛里流露出些许惊讶和担忧。

Spock立刻补充道：“我相信您不会以为这是针对您的。只是去除所有情感有很大几率对我将来的职业选择有所助益。”

“哦Spock。”Amanda低下头，嘴角依旧挂着轻松而温柔的微笑，“我从来信任你自己的决定。不过既然你向我开口了，那么身为你的母亲，我会给一些小小的建议。”

Spock挑起一边眉毛，静静等待Amanda说完。

“我和你的父亲商量过了，虽然我本来想给你一个惊喜。”Amanda眨了眨眼，“不过Sarek坚持认为你也许会受到惊吓。总之，我们都觉得，你从小生活在瓦肯而没有去过地球，对人类社会并不熟悉——”

“母亲，容我提醒，我对宇宙文明学和星系历史皆有一定的掌握程度。”

“不，那不一样。Spock，你并没有真正接触过……当然，除了我，我是说你没有任何与同龄人类相处的经验。我和你的父亲希望你在做出选择之前，对两边都能有更深入的了解。”Amanda语气柔和地继续解释，“在决策之前必须掌握充分的信息，是不是Spock？”

Spock发现自己无法辩驳。他略微僵硬地开口：“所以您和父亲认为我需要在地球居住一段时日？”

“我不是这个意思，Spock。”Amanda摇了摇头，“你的时间是很宝贵的，我们都理解这一点。所以我联系了一家地球的人工智能公司。”

“人工智能？”Spock讶然，“仿造智能生物而建的机器产品？”

“一个和地球人类别无二致的替代选项。”Amanda点了点头，“他会帮助你了解人类的情绪和生活方式。当然，作为一个母亲，其实我也希望我的儿子能拥有一个同龄朋友。”

 

+++++++

三日之后，Spock在回到家4.5分钟之后准时收到了一件包裹。那是一个长方形的金属盒子，和Spock几乎一般高，一侧有着一排细小的圆孔。与此同时他的PADD响起提示音，告知他收到了一封来自Paramount公司的说明书。

“家用仿真高智能类型，可广泛应用于生活和学习。型号CP19800826。特点：典型地球欧美人种，金发蓝眼，智商极高，学习能力强。”Spock顺利地读出了那一行行英文说明，在涉及到一些不精确的程度副词和描述性字眼时不自觉地皱眉。不过他对关于这样产品的最后一项描述还是颇为满意的。

按照说明书上的要求，这样产品不宜过久放置，所以Spock决定立刻启用它，尽早结束Amanda认为的必要的学习。

说明书上的启动方法颇为简单易懂。Spock开启了那个包装外壳的反重力装置，让它自动悬浮，方便他将它带到浴室的位置。他让那金属盒子落在浴缸的中央，按下一侧的按钮，看着那笨重的外壳在面前缓缓打开。

里面是一层半透明的保护壳，质地介于玻璃和特殊塑料之间，透过它Spock隐约可以看到一个人体的形状。它安静地躺在下面一动不动，下肢笔直修长，上肢交叉放置在胸口，从上至下包裹在白皙微粉的仿真皮肤之下。它的轮廓看起来的确和Spock曾经见过的人类并无二致，虽然看不清五官形状，但它头部位置的那一抹金色实在太过于生动，以至于Spock都产生了那具身体其实正在呼吸、它的胸膛位置正在微微起伏的错觉。

Spock收回了目光，打开外壳内侧附着的包裹，飞快地将那所谓的营养液——实际上应当包含了成分复杂的电解质——按照一定的比例与水混合起来。然后他将导管插上保护壳侧面的那一排细小圆孔之上，将电解质溶液以适当的速度缓缓倒入。

完成这一系列说明书要求的工作以后，Spock便回到了他的书房。他仍有相当多的学习任务尚未完成，于是他很快便投入地开始了工作。

十五分钟后。

Spock听到了门外传来一阵窸窣的响动，像是奇怪的脚步声，并且这声音越来越近。这声音将Spock的注意力从面前的PADD上拽了出来，他猛地抬起头。

他的房门打开了。

一个差不多和Spock一般高的人形物体正站在那里。他正面对着Spock，一头湿漉漉的金发乱糟糟地搭在额头上，底下露出一双蔚蓝色的充满了好奇和些许惊惶的蓝眼睛。有无数水珠正从他赤裸的脖颈和肩膀上滑落，在结实的胸膛处汇聚成细小的水流，顺着窄窄的腰臀曲线淌过修长的腿部，最后滴答滴答地落在地板上，留下小小的一滩液体和一路湿漉漉的脚印。

看起来真的和普通的地球少年一模一样，Spock心想。

它注意到Spock的注视，眼神飘忽了一阵，略微尴尬地别开了身体，依旧用双手捂着下半身的某个位置。

“那个，我能先找件衣服穿么……呃，Sir？”

Spock这才意识到它的确什么也没穿，比例完美的身材完全暴露在他的视线下。Spock决定礼貌地移开眼睛，将披在自己肩头的长袍递了过去。“我并未及时准备适合你的衣物，你可以先暂时使用这件外袍。”

“谢谢，Sir。”它欢快地接过袍子，手忙脚乱地往身上一套，Spock的衣服对于它来说长度正合适，不过似乎紧了一些，那黑色的布料正紧绷绷地贴在它的胸腹上，肌肉曲线还是一览无余。

“你对我的称谓是不必要的，直接称呼我的名字将会提高我们的交流效率。”Spock背着手，肩膀绷得紧紧的，他不愿意承认自己有一点紧张，“我的名字是Spock。我是否有必要为你命名？”

“哦，不用，我叫Jim。”少年咧嘴露出一个极为灿烂的微笑，过于白皙的牙齿简直在闪闪发光，“James T Kirk。”

它居然已经有名字了，Spock暗暗想道，他最好称它为“他”。说明书上并未提到这一点。不过鉴于这样产品具有极高智能，也许这是内置程序的结果？

“呃，很高兴见到你，Spock。”那个自称Jim的智能机器人朝Spock伸出了右手。

Spock盯着那只对于对方身体来说堪称娇小的手掌愣了几秒。

“啊我忘了你们瓦肯人不习惯肢体接触，抱歉。”Jim缩回手，自然地挠了挠鼻梁，抱歉似的挤了挤眼睛，“那个，我是地球来的嘛。”

Spock十分好奇地打量着Jim脸上短时间内连续呈现的无比丰富的表情。Interesting。

“我注意到你比说明书上的苏醒时间提前了4.76分钟，我最好先做必要的检查以确保你的一切功能行使正常。”

“啊不用了我只是憋得慌就提前起来了我可正常了不信你看！”

Jim连忙摆了摆手，他接下来摆出了一系列让Spock无法理解的动作——抬起胳膊抡出弧度像是显示自己的肌肉，原地蹦跳了若干下又转了几圈还以一定的频率扭动了几下胯部，甚至还把腰部扭成S型软软地靠在门框上，朝Spock挤眉弄眼。

Spock睁大褐色的大眼睛，若有所思地在Jim身上转了几圈，然后默默地坐回书桌前，开始在PADD上检索CP19800826型仿真机器人的故障排查方法。

一定是哪里坏掉了——

当Jim好奇地凑过来，毛茸茸湿漉漉的金发还蹭到了Spock的手背的时候，Spock坚定地想道……这个世界上怎么会存在如此不逻辑的机器人。

 

Part II

Spock在Paramount公司的主页上浏览检索了很久，但都没有找到任何和CP19800826型号有关的维修方法。他稍加思索了一会儿，虽然地球制造人工智能的手段他并不太熟悉，可凭借他自己对电脑技术的掌握，他也许可以自己来完成这项故障排查工作。

“Jim，移动到这里。”Spock指了指自己膝盖位置。

“呃？”Jim有点不明所以，但他还是小心翼翼地挪到了Spock面前。

“将膝盖弯曲着地，头部靠在我的膝上。”Spock命令，他的语气十分自然。

Jim脸上出现了类似窘迫的表情，他挠了挠脸颊，小声说：“瓦肯人不是不喜欢肢体接触？”

“十分正确。”Spock点了点头，挑起一边眉毛，有点奇怪地强调道：“不过我们并不排斥触碰机器。”

Jim稍稍愣了一下，随后乖乖地按照Spock的指令跪坐在地，将头放在Spock的膝上。

Spock伸出手指，试探性地放在Jim的颈后。他的指尖传来温热柔软的触感，仿佛他接触的并非冷冰冰的机械，而是真正的生物肌肤。

“你的仿真程度超乎我的想象。”

“当然，我可是我们那儿最棒的。”Jim得意地笑了起来。

Spock感觉自己的膝盖被Jim的鼻息弄得痒痒的，他挪开了手，顺着Jim的颈椎一路向下，探进那件原本属于他的长袍。

“你要做什么，Sir……Spock？”Jim在Spock的膝盖上不安地扭动了一下。

“检查。”Spock继续着手上的动作，沿着脊椎的形状在Jim的脊背上来回轻轻触摸着。

“Spock……这感觉有点奇怪。”Jim小声嘟囔着，像是很不舒服一般，Spock注意到他耳朵后面的皮肤好像红了一块。

Jim的长袍被拉开了大半，Spock的手正按在他腰椎的位置，再往下他的指尖将触到Jim的臀部，反正Jim光溜溜地什么也没穿。

“那……那个，我们真的要做这个么？”

Jim不确定地问，他抬起头看着Spock，脸颊就像某种熟透了的地球常见水果，蓝眼睛半是兴奋半是羞涩地眨巴着。

Spock停下动作。“你不希望我做下去？”

“我觉得很舒服是没错啦。”Jim偷瞄了Spock一眼，“但是不是……太快了？”

Spock侧着头思考了一下Jim的话，发现无法理解他的意思。不过他遗憾地发现，通过刚刚的检查，他似乎的确没有发现Jim的中枢神经控制器，这说明更仔细的检查是没有必要的。

Spock决定与Paramount的售后部门进行通讯。

“你好先生，请问有什么事可以效劳么？”通讯器那边传来甜美的人类女声。

“我需要型号CP19800826的家庭仿真高智能机器人的维修方法。”Spock直截了当地说，“我拥有的此项产品有76.3%的概率出现了问题。”

“抱歉，先生。CP19800826是我们最新研制的产品，目标定位是百分之百还原模拟人类，包括所有的优点和缺陷。因此它没有任何外显的控制器、且无法进行非伤害的侵入性检查、无法人为调换内置芯片，从启用开始CP19800826就只能保持自我调适和修复。”

Spock问：“假设他出现了故障该如何处理？”

“因为无法维修，所以只好回厂销毁。”对方略为遗憾地解释，“先生，如果您刚刚购买我们的产品并感到不满意，是可以退货的。”

Spock表示了解之后关闭了通讯。

“您真的打算退货么，Sir？”Jim的声音低低地传来，

Spock发现他依旧跪坐在自己身前，他这才想起来他之前并没有让Jim站起来。

“您是不是不满意？”Jim的嘴角耷拉了下去，蓝眼睛显得无精打采。

Spock从来没有面对过这么丰富的情绪变化，他有点手足无措，伸出去的手在空中停留了半秒，最终落在Jim的头顶拍了拍。“我暂时无此意愿。”

Jim一下子开心地笑了起来，鼻尖露出点细小的可爱笑纹，他抬起脑袋在Spock的手上满足地蹭了蹭。

Spock突然有点想念他的I-Chaya了。

 

+++++++

在没有办法植入芯片编写程序的情况下，Spock原本担心Jim并没有办法掌握瓦肯语。不过Spock很快发现，至少Paramount公司在说明书上对这一款型号机器人的描述并非虚言——Jim的智能程度即使以瓦肯人的标准来衡量也是相当出色的。他会在Spock外出或者在家学习的时候自学瓦肯语，一周过去后Jim已经可以和Spock用瓦肯语进行简单交流。Spock知道普通人类不可能做到这一点，所以虽然Jim在方方面面都表现得十足地像个人类，Spock还是能把他当做优秀的人工智能来看待。

除了学习能力以外，Jim也同样证明了他还是个优秀的家用型机器人。当Spock第一次在傍晚踏进家门就嗅到食物香气的时候，他惊讶地将眉毛抬高了零点二个百分点。

“你做了瓦肯浓汤，还有……”当Spock看到那种粉红色圆形小点心的时候，眉毛抬起的弧度增加了三倍。

Jim腰上正系着不知从哪里冒出来的围裙，他擦了擦手，得意地笑着说：“Amanda夫人说这是你小时候最爱吃的，正好我会做耶。”

“你亲手做的？并没有使用食物复制机？”Spock有些惊讶。事实上离开Amanda以后，他已经很久没有吃过手工制作的食物了。

Jim摸了摸脑袋。“瓦肯的食物复制机里似乎并不包含这个——甜心派的食谱，重新编程改装的话需要更长时间，所以我就自己出门买食材啦。”说完他眨了眨眼，试探地问，“我一个人出去没问题吧，Sir？”

每当Jim觉得自己做错了的时候就会改变对Spock的称呼，而且尾音还会软绵绵地拖得很长。Spock在多次记录了Jim唤“Sir”时候的语气语调并运用星际语言文化分析程序解析之后，得出了某个结论：Jim很可能在做一项人类幼年常常会做的事——撒娇。

然而Spock还没有找出应对“撒娇”这一特殊行为的方法。所以他只能摇了摇头：“虽然为了避免不必要的误会你最好在离开我的住所前征得我的同意，然而……”

Spock话还没有说完，Jim忽然捏起一小块点心，塞进了他微张的口中。

“味道怎样？”Jim期待地看着Spock，“没有找到苹果，我就用另一种看起来形状接近而且闻起来也不错的瓦肯水果代替啦。”

Spock仔细地咀嚼着。Jim的眼神依旧停留在他的脸上，这种亮晶晶的像宠物期待主人夸奖一般的神情对于一个机器人来说依旧是不合逻辑的。但Spock意外地发现自己在审美和精神上感受到了双重的类似于愉悦的满足。

Spock把最后一点点心咽了下去，嘴角勾起了一点点弧度。“超出预期。”

 

两周后的某一个晚上，Spock从深度冥想中醒来。他睁开眼睛，惊讶地看到在室内微弱的光线下，有一双蓝色的眼睛正一眨不眨地看着他。

“Jim？你为何会在这个时间出现在我的房间里？”Spock一边问一边调亮了光线。他给Jim准备了客房，虽然他知道理论上Jim并不需要睡眠。

Jim撇了撇嘴，不安地挪动了一下双脚的位置。他正赤着脚站在地上，鞋和袜子什么都没穿，白皙的脚趾头红红的，虽然室内温度不低，而且理论上他不会觉得冷——可Spock还是觉得他看起来有点哆嗦。

“我是否打扰到你睡觉了，Sir……Spock？”Jim小声说。

“我尚未入睡。”Spock指出，“而且你无声无息站在床头的形态更容易让其他人感到惊吓而不是被打扰。”

“……抱歉。”Jim低下了头，好像对自己睡袍的纹理发生了兴趣。

“所以，针对你的行为能否给我一个合理的解释，Jim？”Spock努力让自己的声音听起来不像是责怪。

“放心Spock，我没坏掉，更加不会给你机会退掉我的。”Jim咧了咧嘴，“……我只是觉得有点不习惯。”

Spock静静等着Jim做进一步阐述。

“瓦肯没有月亮。”Jim没头没尾地来了一句。

“我的脸上也没有。”Spock陈述了某个客观事实。

Jim大笑起来，弯下了腰差点跌到Spock床上。“嘿老兄，我真的没想过你……一本正经的瓦肯人还会说笑话。”

“老兄？”Spock怪异地重复了一遍。

“抱歉Sir。”Jim噤声，捂住了嘴，“我不应该用不正式的英语俚语。”

“没有关系。”Spock说。Jim因为大笑脸色显得红扑扑的，好像有生气了不少。“所以你现在可以解释月亮和你不寻常的举止之间的关联了？”

“Spock……你不会明白的。”Jim苦恼地鼓起脸颊，“这么说吧，你一直不想要一个东西，可有一天别的家伙把那样东西从你手里夺走了——你偶尔还是会想念它的，对不对？”

Spock做出一副思考的模样，然后认真地说：“不会。”

Jim又开始憋笑了。他嘴里发出一阵“扑哧扑哧”的气声，过了好一会儿才直起腰来。

“那么，Sir，能允许我提一个小小的不合理的要求么？”Jim放软了声音，“我想晚上能和你待在一块儿。我可以坐在地上，站在桌子后面，躺在地板上……随便什么地方都行。”

Spock又开始挑眉。“我不认为睁开眼睛时忽然看到盯着自己看的眼神是一项舒适的体验。”

“你想拒绝也是正常的，Sir。”Jim看起来有点沮丧。

“如果你希望和我待在一起，那么你可以躺倒床上来。”Spock挪开眼睛，让自己的语气听起来硬梆梆的，“虽然我并没有和其他生物分享床铺的习惯，但鉴于你并非——”

“太棒了Spock！”Jim已经跳上了床并且像树袋熊一样摊开四肢挂在了Spock身上。

“我希望你能保持正常的姿势。”Spock别扭地说，他轻轻推了推Jim，发现Jim一动不动了。

这太不合逻辑了。

Jim看起来就像睡着了一般——这也许是他自己进入了待机状态。但Spock发现他一点都不想打扰那个看起来“睡”得很香的家伙。

也许明天可以再给Paramount的售后客服打个电话。Spock任命地闭上眼睛，感觉着胸口沉沉压着的胳膊……不知道那客服是否能提供机器人心理的咨询服务？

 

Part III

Spock按照他答应Amanda的那样，仔细观察着Jim的一举一动，以达成通过这种方式了解人类的目的。经过二十多天的相处，他的确得到了不少讯息。

和瓦肯人时刻保持距离的社会习惯不同，Jim对肢体接触习以为常，有时候还会主动缩短他和Spock之间的距离。这在刚开始让Spock感到很不习惯。

晚上Spock在书房学习的时候，Jim会觉得无事可做，在Spock的默许下，他会拿着PADD坐在Spock身边看书。

Jim通常情况下会花一两个小时温习瓦肯语，这段时间他的语言能力正在突飞猛进，和Spock用瓦肯语交谈的次数也随之变多了。偶尔他会翻阅Spock的工具书和学习资料，Spock惊讶于他竟然会对这些枯燥的知识产生兴趣，但Jim的确看得兴致勃勃，甚至在工程学和运筹学等领域有着相当深刻的见解。当然更多的时候，他会随便看看一些关于瓦肯风俗文化历史的书籍。

Spock在忙于手头工作的时候会分出一定的注意力观察Jim。Jim在阅读过程中相当投入，但他会有一些让Spock无法理解的小动作。他会在看到喜爱的部分满足地嘟嘴，蓝眼睛舒适地眯起；偶尔感到困惑的时候，他会将拇指或者食指含进嘴里，舌头和嘴唇将与他的手指亲密接触。在第一次看到这一幕的时候Spock相当震惊，随后发现自己的目光正落在Jim湿润闪亮的指尖不愿移开，仿佛Jim正在当着他的面做一些过分私密的举动而他正在暗暗窥视一般，Spock感到了一丝不自在和些许窘迫。

除此之外，Jim的另一些举动更加让Spock感到困扰。当Jim全神贯注地阅读的时候，他会不自觉地摇晃他的头部，或者移动他的腿。第一次感觉Jim的腿贴靠上自己的小腿的时候，Spock僵硬了一下，他以为这是一次巧合，于是他不动声色地将自己的腿挪开了一些距离。但很快Jim的腿又无意识地靠了过来，这次甚至还虚虚地压住了Spock的小腿。发现Spock没有抗拒的时候，Jim的小动作愈发夸张起来，他的半个身体都依偎了过来，还把他毛茸茸的脑袋靠在了Spock的肩膀上。

Spock虽然有些困扰，但他的确没有因Jim的亲密举动感到不适。当Jim软软地放松地依偎在他身边的时候，他又一次想起了小时候豢养的宠物。这似曾相识的感觉让Spock感到平静和满足，他偶尔甚至会不由自主地伸出手抚弄一下Jim的头发，而作为对Spock亲密举动的回应，Jim的喉咙里会无意识地发出一些舒服的、细小的呜咽。

除了这些看书时候的小小不良习惯以外，Jim其他时候也不太在意闯入Spock的私人空间。虽然理论上不需要食物，但Jim依旧会和Spock一起进食，因为这样能让他看起来更像个真正的人类。在吃饭的时候，Jim有时候会给Spock递食物。有一次他极为自然地将某颗水果去皮之后直接递到Spock的唇畔，Spock下意识地张嘴，在吞下那颗酸甜的果子的同时，舌头不小心短暂地卷上了Jim的手指。Jim毫无所觉地收回了手，Spock却愣了好几秒。Jim手指的触感让他的舌头陷入了片刻的战栗，那柔软的带着体温的肌肤触感是那样鲜明——如果不是因为Jim并非生物，按照瓦肯人的习俗，他们刚刚进行了极为亲密的行为。Spock机械地咀嚼着嘴里的食物，那一顿饭他的头脑有史以来第一次没有加工任何更有价值的信息，而是始终停留在刚刚和Jim接触的那个瞬间。

自从两周前的那个夜晚开始，Spock开始习惯和Jim分享床铺。对Spock而言，这并没有太大改变，他依旧保持着他一贯的笔直规范的睡姿，只是躺的位置从床的中轴线移动到了右侧。但Jim的睡姿显然并没有瓦肯人那样守规矩，他从来不会乖乖地待在Spock慷慨让给他的左侧；大概一个小时左右，他便会大喇喇地占据了大半个床铺，随意伸展着四肢，完全忽视了Spock的存在。Spock在早上醒过来的时候，总会第一眼看到那颗金光闪闪的脑袋正压在他的胸口或者枕在他的肩膀上，自己的胸口和腿上还横亘着Jim的手和脚。

“Jim，你是一个机器人。”Spock不止一次困扰地提出，“我难以想象为你编写程序的工程师是抱着何种目的设计了如此丰富多彩的睡姿。”

“哦Spock。”脸上还带着逼真睡意的Jim大大地打了个哈欠，眨了眨他那蓝得出奇的漂亮眼珠，“我是个特别的机器人。他们才没给我写那么多程序呢，大概我的中枢控制系统在休眠后也仍在运作吧。你懂的，就跟真正的人类一样。”

和真正的人类一样，但依旧不是人类。Spock必须这样告诉自己。有一次他甚至发现Jim在进入休眠后发出了小小的呼噜声，还有液体从嘴角淌下；Spock花了很长的时间才克制住伸手触碰一下那滩液体的欲望。

那是电解液，而不是人体组织液。Spock强调。无论Jim多么的活灵活现，他都不是个人类。至少只有这样Spock才能毫不介意Jim的过分靠近，也任由自己每天怀抱着一个暖呼呼的柔软身体舒适地醒过来——Jim不是什么别的生物，他本质上是一台属于Spock的电脑。而Spock和电脑的关系毫无疑问总是无比亲密的。

 

慢慢地Spock发现，Jim还拥有很多他所不熟悉的情绪化表现。他的表情丰富多彩，时而开怀大笑，时而困惑惊讶，Spock一点也不奇怪为何设计者会给Jim安排一头金发、蓝色的眼睛和红润的嘴唇。只有这样艳丽多姿的颜色组合在一起，才能让Jim那么丰沛多变的表情栩栩如生。

偶尔Spock会问自己，如果现在待在他身边的是一个真正的人类少年，而不是一个智能机器人，他会这么自然地接受Jim的陪伴么？答案显然是否定的。如果对方拥有自己的、真正的思想，Spock肯定会忍不住用瓦肯人的标准去衡量对方。那么Jim的情绪化表现和种种不规范的、超出常理的行为举止，必然会引起他的反感。但当他接受了Jim是人工智能的同时，他便已接受了他和Jim的种种差异，他会带着好奇的、研究性的心态接受这一点，并且意外地发现自己欣赏、甚至沉迷于探索这种差异。

Jim常常会期待Spock的夸奖。每当他做出一道美味的瓦肯菜肴，或者说出一句新的瓦肯单词、对某个领域发表了无懈可击的看法的时候，他都会稍稍昂起下巴，期待地看着Spock。

Spock并不习惯表露自己内心的情绪，不过有幸的是他有一个并不完全遵循瓦肯教育法则的地球母亲，所以他知道该怎么在恰当的时机进行表扬。一个柔软的眼神、一点点嘴角弧度似乎是个不错的选择。如果他能够抬起手在Jim肩膀或者后颈处以一定频率抚摸数下，Jim不仅会感到高兴，脸颊上还会因为惊喜而浮现出淡淡的红晕。

人类能够在肢体接触中得到情感上的满足。Spock记住了这个新发现。

只是偶然Jim的情绪也会变得难以捉摸。

当Spock发现Jim对三维象棋感兴趣的时候，他立即发出了对弈的邀请。Spock独居的时候没有对手，一个人思考棋局对思维的锻炼是有限的，Spock庆幸于自己发现了Jim到来后最大的好处。

Jim的下棋风格完全出乎Spock的预料。他落子的方式灵活多变，或者说杂乱无章。这多多少少让Spock感到困惑，他花费了一定的步骤才在第一局成功将Jim将死。

Jim拨弄着他的皇后，嘴唇不开心地撅起。“我还以为我相当擅长这个。”

Spock皱眉思考了一下，发现自己很难对Jim的自我评价进行评判。对于瓦肯人来说，对弈时候的胜者是相当容易预料的；撇去几乎可以忽略的运气概率成分，棋力的高低等同于逻辑思维能力的好坏。但对Jim来说，这个标准显然失效了。

于是Spock只好用多次对弈的方式来测试Jim的下棋水平。得到的结果相当令人惊叹，他的胜率大概在64%左右，而且还在逐渐下降。

又赢了一局之后，Jim显得很雀跃，他把玩着他的棋子，得意洋洋地将它们压在Spock被吃掉的棋子身上，催促道：“快说快说，我是个天才。”

Spock略略点了点头。“你的设计者对三维象棋的确有着不同寻常但超风脱俗的见解。”

面对Spock难得的不加掩饰的高度评价，Jim脸上的笑容却像是僵住了一样。他扔掉了棋子，抱着肩往后缩了缩，原本搭在Spock腿上的脚也收了回去。

“设计者。”Jim小声喃喃道，鼻子不满地皱了起来，“反正就算你有一点点喜欢我，喜欢的也是那个家伙——我的‘造物主’。你觉得他才是那个天才，而我不是。”

Spock困惑地皱了皱眉，他对Jim突如其来的情绪低潮感到不解。“Jim？我并不认识你所说的那个人类。”

“是啊，那个人类。”Jim用上了某种尖酸的语气，“而我什么都不是，只是一个被设计得很好的玩具。”

Spock觉得自己喉咙哽住了。他不知道该怎么回复，他甚至并不能真正体会到Jim的情绪。人类对于他来说果然还是太复杂了，包括人类设计出来的Jim。他试图和以往一样表达对Jim的喜爱和亲密，于是他伸出手去想要触碰Jim的头发，但Jim第一次躲开了。Jim的蓝眼睛里露出了受伤的神情，粉色的脸颊也黯淡了下来，他没有看Spock，而是别扭地把自己的脑袋枕在臂弯里一言不发。

Spock沉默了一会儿，站了起来，收拾好棋盘，回到了书房。

过了一会儿，Jim走了进来，默默地在Spock身边坐下，把头靠上Spock放在桌上的小臂。他的脑袋紧挨着Spock的手小幅度地蹭了蹭，手指紧紧抓着Spock的衣袖。

“不要讨厌我。”Jim用一种小声的可怜兮兮的语气说。

Spock在心底叹了口气，放下手里的PADD，把手放在Jim的后颈上。他大概暂时不用思考该搜索“怎么哄你的人类伙伴”还是“机器人心理健康一百问”这个问题了，感谢Surak。

 

Part IV

Spock在准备从实验室离开的时候毫无预料地见到了一个本不该出现在这里的人。一头短发五官俏丽的瓦肯女子穿着一件银灰色长袍，端正地坐在椅子上看着他。

“我并没有被提前告知这次会面，T’Pring。”短暂的惊讶过后，Spock平静地迎了上去。

T’Pring微微颔首。“晚上好，Spock。我因家族事务从Shi‘kahr过来，将在瓦肯科学院度过26.5天，我认为有必要亲自将此事通知于你。”

Spock表示赞同。“如果有任何我可以提供帮助的地方，请随时与我联系。”

“如果你可以向我介绍一下你的工作的话，我将不胜感激。”

T’Pring提出了一个十分瓦肯的请求，而Spock立即答应了。

Spock沉浸于此次交谈之中，当他意识到时间已经不早了的时候，他匆忙结束了谈话。

“希望你在科学院过得愉快，我的婚约者。”Spock伸出两根手指，“是否需要送你回住处？”

T’Pring同样抬起两根手指，和Spock的触碰在一处。“我可以自行离开。另外，也许你没有注意到，两分钟前门口有其他人拜访。”

Spock闻言猛地抬起头，朝门口的方向看去。

一颗金色的脑袋在门口探了出来，Spock看到穿着T恤牛仔裤的人类青年正站在那里。

“Jim？”Spock惊讶地挑了挑眉。这是Jim第一次出现在他的实验室。

Jim看起来有点不好意思，他揉了揉头发，目光在Spock和T’Pring相触的手指上转了一圈，又移到了别处。“我……是不是不该来的？”

T’Pring收回手。“我和Spock已结束交谈，现在正准备离开。”说完她好奇地看了Jim一眼，对Spock说：“我没有想到你会有一个人类客人。”

Spock说：“他是James Kirk，我的……”他忽然有些犹豫，他原本可以向T’Pring解释Jim是一个人工智能，可他却忽然不愿意这么做。

“我算是……一个朋友？”Jim歪了歪脑袋，“Amanda夫人让我借住在Spock家里。”

Spock因为“朋友”这个说法微怔了一下，而T’Pring看起来并没有太介意。她向Spock做了个瓦肯手势，转身离去了。

Jim看起来有些惴惴不安。他小心翼翼地走到Spock身侧，解释道：“你错过了回家的时间，我怕你回家路上会冷……”他扬了扬手里拿着的Spock的外袍。

Spock注意到了，他的表情不自觉地缓和了很多。“谢谢。”

Jim松了口气。“我怕你会怪我没经过你的同意就乱跑。”

“根据人类的习俗，我不会拒绝‘朋友’的拜访。”Spock意有所指地说。

Jim满意地笑了起来，他撞了一下Spock的肩膀，挤了挤眼。“刚才那女孩挺漂亮的，是你的女朋友么？”

“如果你是指T’Pring的话，她是我的婚约者。”Spock说。

“哇哦，我没想到……Spock你这么年轻就已经是有老婆的人了。”Jim张大嘴发出了一声惊叹。

Spock说：“这并无任何值得惊异之处。Jim，你曾阅读过不少有关瓦肯风俗习惯的书籍，你应该知道大部分瓦肯人在七岁的时候便会和另一个人建立初步的心灵链接，以人类的角度来看就是订婚。”

Jim吐了吐舌头。“我忘了，Spock。你知道不小心闯进来就看到你和别人在接吻什么的……足以让我吃惊好一会儿了。”

Spock脸上浮现出淡淡的尴尬。“我那时正打算与T’Pring告别。”

“不过说真的，老兄，我都听见了。有一个这么辣的女友，你居然只是和他聊聊学术？”Jim难以置信地瞪着Spock，“我简直怀疑你不会谈恋爱。”

“谈……恋爱？”Spock不明所以地重复了一句。

Jim吃惊地耸肩。“所以你果然不知道？七岁就订婚的某人其实根本……不知道怎么追女孩？”

“我不明白跟在女性后面奔跑和婚姻之间的必要性。”Spock困惑地说。

Jim一脸同情和惋惜。“你要是在地球的话肯定会被当成彻头彻尾的书呆子。虽然那个T’Pring已经是你的未婚妻了，可你也总得哄哄人家。女孩子还是很渴望爱情啊浪漫什么的，你这样就不怕别人甩了你？”

“T’Pring有选择Ka-li-fee的权利，如果她对我不满意的话。”Spock语气僵硬。

Jim夸张地瞪眼。“等那时候你不就死了？别犯傻啊，Spock。所以你才应该表现得好一点，别那么冷淡，不然你老婆可真被人拐走了。”

Spock眯起眼睛，慢慢说：“Jim……你说的话相当令人困扰。”

“别困扰啦，我有一个好主意。”Jim把胳膊甩到了Spock的肩头，“我来教你怎么谈恋爱，这大概是我Jim Kirk最擅长的事情了。”

 

——

自从Jim提议要好好“教导”Spock开始，Spock发现他变得更难捉摸了。

例如Jim会要求在晚饭过后和Spock一起出门。他们会并肩在熟悉的街道上走一会儿，有时候Jim会拉着Spock爬到不远处的山坡。Jim对瓦肯的地形建筑和植物都感到好奇，他之前不常出门，现在终于有机会亲眼见到那些书本上所描绘的景色。他总是兴致勃勃地东张西望，时而凑到一朵蓝色螺旋状的花朵底下，时而窜到一块长着奇怪棱角的山石跟前。他会问很多很多问题，仿佛对一切未知事物都饱含无穷无尽的求知欲；Spock猜想这会不会是他体内的芯片对信息的渴求导致的。Spock当然会满足Jim的好奇心，他总是耐心地解答Jim的困惑。Jim总是会用他的蓝眼睛专注地看着Spock，认真而耐心地听着Spock有时过于冗长的讲解，脸上露出心满意足的微笑，就像对Spock的回答十分入迷一般。

Spock发现自己因为Jim的笑容而感到舒适。Jim看向他的目光带着毫不遮掩的欣赏和淡淡的崇拜，这么直白而外露的情绪一样让Spock感到陌生，可他发现自己很喜欢这个。与T’Pring的交谈就和与其他任何一个瓦肯人交谈一样，逻辑严谨无懈可击，包含着大量的信息交换。可和Jim交谈不一样。除了必要的信息，他还能感觉到来自Jim丰沛的情感投射。Jim就像Amanda一样，让Spock感到温暖。可Jim有着和Amanda截然不同的热情，来自他的赞赏和肯定就像滚滚热浪直抵Spock的心脏。

这让Spock感受到了……力量。还有信心。他发现自己渐渐喜爱上了和Jim散步并且交谈的娱乐方式。

只有一点……当四周无人的时候，Jim老喜欢抓住Spock的手。这件事第一次发生在他们爬山的时候，Jim不小心磕到了一小块岩石，踉跄了一下。Spock条件反射地在Jim摔倒之前抓住了Jim的手。他们的手指紧紧地纠缠在了一起，Jim的手指光滑微凉，较小的手掌可以被Spock的手完全包裹。

在触到Jim手指的一瞬，Spock的思绪停滞了大约一百毫秒。Jim在他身边的感觉就像是一轮瓦数突然放大数百倍的人工太阳。

Jim就这样很自然地牵着Spock的手，拒绝再放开。他们交握的手可以很好地藏在Spock宽大的长袍袖口。很多次Jim会主动牵住Spock的手，他们一路并肩爬到山顶，沐浴瓦肯干燥温暖的夜风之下。

空气中溢满淡淡的植物的香气和沙砾的味道，Spock甚至能一一辨别那些气息的种类，这和平时并没有太大区别。唯一的差别在于多了一种味道。它并不浓烈，但却那么明显。它让Spock想起了年少时Amanda曾给他食用过的那种红色的地球水果的味道——清新可口，有充满活力。它还带着淡淡的盐分的味道。Spock注意到在爬上山顶时Jim亮晶晶的额角，他的掌心也能感到来自Jim掌心的湿润。

那一定是电解质的味道，在Jim运动过后会有一部分电解液在体表渗出。Spock忽然觉得这是一种很迷人的设定，这让他记住了……Jim的味道。

“这感觉是不是很棒？”Jim拉着Spock，在山顶并排坐下。

Spock默然承认。Jim的身体紧紧依偎着他，他的手掌摊开放在地面上，而Jim的手正扣在他的手上，他们的手指依旧彼此交缠。

“我们人类恋人之间会手牵着手一起散步。”Jim拉着Spock的手晃了晃，“然后坐在月亮底下看星星。不过瓦肯没有月亮……但星空还是一样很美。”

Spock赞同Jim的话，那浩瀚星空大概是此刻唯一能让他把视线从Jim身上移开的东西。

Jim慢悠悠地开口：“Spock你知道么？我们人类在哄女孩子高兴的时候常常会说一句话——我愿意为你摘下天空上的星星。”

“恒星无法摘取。”Spock脱口而出。

“正确的结论，错误的语境。”Jim一脸遗憾地纠正。他按着Spock的手，脸缓缓靠近缩短着两人之间的距离，直到他的鼻尖差一点触动Spock的鼻尖。

“Spock……我没法为你摘下星星，但你愿意和我一起去看看它们么？我们现在在这里。但我们也可以去那儿，那儿……”Jim的另一只手在天幕上指着描摹着各个星座的形状，但他的眼睛依旧紧紧盯着Spock的眼睛，“我们可以一起走到银河系的尽头，我要让每一颗星的光芒映入你的眼睛。”

Jim说这句话的时候眼底几乎有星光闪耀。Spock感到自己的喉咙和胸口一样紧绷绷的，Jim的话语和眼神远超逻辑地富有感染力，他除了说出“好”字之外几乎别无选择。

下一瞬Jim脸上严肃而真诚的表情被疯狂的愉悦取代，他低下头，抵着Spock的胸膛大笑起来。

“呐，Spock……现在是不是有一点恋爱的感觉了？”

Spock感觉到一阵莫名的失落，仿佛脑中绷紧之后的弓弦忽然松开。他抬起头看着星空，意识到它们好像看起来比以往更美，却也更加辽阔——如果他松开另一个人的手的话。

如果……这就是Jim所说的‘恋爱’。

Spock轻声说：“我确实……正在感觉。”

 

Part V

Spock规律的生活节奏第一次被打破了，他不得不在以往花在工作和学习上的时间抽出相当一部分来陪伴Jim，做一些他曾经认为并无意义的事情。例如外出吃饭、散步、爬山，还有每天常规的娱乐活动。

象棋是他最为享受的一种，搏击训练也还不错，至少在这项活动上他的胜率超过了象棋赢率整整三十八个百分点。

这并不意外，Jim作为人工智能在逻辑运算（虽然他的棋风表面上和瓦肯人认可的逻辑毫无关联）上的能力无懈可击，但他的力量和体能显然还是完全还原了普通人类，大概只强于青年男性均值2.3个标准差。

Spock发觉自己着迷于将Jim击倒这个过程。他会避免使用所有会伤害到对方的技能、但在最短的时间内用最省力的方式将Jim制服。不过Jim从不会乖乖认输——他善于学习，在模仿Spock技巧的同时将它们更加灵活地投入实战。

Jim是个难缠的对手。Spock发现他的胜利需要耗费更久了，而且他开始享受Jim的周旋和拖延。当他把Jim抵在墙上或者按在地板上，他会不由自主地短暂地停下思考，将全部感官用来感受。

感受着Jim的呼吸带来的空气湿度和温度的上升，手下温暖柔软肌肤分泌出来的神奇的电解质溶液的成分，还有那蓝色的眼睛在室内光线不同角度的照射下色度的变换。

这意外地让Spock感到平和。

Amanda说得对，适当的感受未必会让他屈服于情绪，反而有助于调理思维。

而这些都是Jim带来的好处。

但Jim的要求偶尔也会让Spock感到困扰。

例如现在——Spock被迫在并非就寝的时间和Jim并肩躺在床上，面前的墙上正投射着一部关于地球北美洲亚热带地区以沙漠和荒凉植被为主要背景的影片，可Spock略微感兴趣的地理环境内容显然不是主要内容；屏幕的大部分空间都被两帮衣着特殊的地球男性占据了，他们在片中百分之八十以上的时间都在因毫不逻辑的原因进行以肢体接触和简陋火器互射为主的斗殴，剩下不到百分之二十的时间在和某一个外形上具有Spock并无法理解但可以推理的吸引力的女性进行感情和肉体的交流。

“Jim，我实在无法理解你对观看这种影像资料的热衷。”Spock困惑不已。

“哦Spock，它们很赞。”Jim似乎说的是真心话，因为在片子的最后二十分钟里他一直靠在Spock肩头，蓝眼睛投入地注视着屏幕，随着剧情的发展一会儿发亮一会儿湿润。

“我能看出你对它们的喜爱。但我找不到我们必须一起观看这部影片的必要性。”Spock抿了抿唇，他本该在书房阅读上几篇论文，而不是在这里消磨了2.3个小时。

Jim微笑起来，得意地眨了眨眼：“我说过要教你谈恋爱啊。恋人们喜欢分享时光，哪怕是在一起浪费时间。”他的脚不安分地勾住了Spock的蹭了蹭。

Spock微微叹了口气，放任了Jim的小动作。

直到Jim在最后因为过于无聊靠在Spock肩头进入了休眠，Spock都没有试图告诉他——作为一个心智正常的瓦肯女性，T’Pring绝对会在接受“一起浪费时间”这一提议之前先选择和Spock一刀两断。

 

瓦肯的气候通常情况下是干燥炎热的，但偶尔会有持续时间很长、强度极高的暴风雨突然降临。

Spock待在实验室里，他自己的课题已经大致完成，但是T’Pring和科学院合作的短时项目需要他的协助。他事先和Jim说过此事，但他并未预期这一天的天气变化。

和T’Pring一起工作的时候Spock很难集中精神。他时不时会瞥向窗外已变成红褐色的天幕，狂暴的风卷起滚滚沙尘，紧随而至的大量降水让瓦肯人的可视范围都缩减到了极小的程度。Spock一无所见，可仍在担忧。会在这样的天气出门的人绝对不符合逻辑，可Jim他……从来都不合逻辑。

“你正心不在焉，Spock。”T’Pring敏锐地指出，她的语气带着一丝责怪之意。

“我为此道歉。”Spock开始集中精神，不再去感受。被婚约者发觉他的懈惰并不是什么令人满意的事情。

“你最近有所改变。”T’Pring的眉毛挑了起来，弧度锋利，“似乎你血统中的另一部分特征正在逐渐凸显，或者你无意再做掩饰。这是否是由你那位人类朋友带来？”

Spock略微一怔，放下手中的仪器。他感到了一丝被冒犯。但似乎并非因为自己的人类血统再一次被提及，而是因为T’Pring提到了Jim。

“我不会轻易被他人影响。”Spock生硬地说，“我也无意为其他人改变自己。”

T’Pring古怪地瞥了一眼Spock，略一点头，便又不再说话，低头继续手上的工作。

Spock在说完那句话后更加莫名烦躁，就像室外的那场风暴同样影响了他原本风平浪静的大脑。他对T’Pring的反驳似乎愈发证实了她对他无法控制情绪的指控。但Spock并不那么在意这件事了，这段时间他对自我存在的认同感显著提升，他不再如以往那般希望得到其他瓦肯人、尤其是T’Pring的认同。

这其中部分必须归功于Jim的到来。Amanda赠送了一件超出预期的礼物，Spock必须对他体贴入微的母亲表示感谢。

因此，Spock绝对无法赞同T’Pring话语里隐含的对Jim的责难。

 

风暴过去已是凌晨，Spock回到家里，意外地发现地面上留下了很多水渍。

“Jim？”Spock快速走回房间，却没有在床上找到他的机器人。书房和客厅里也没有。他感到不安，大脑中一瞬间计算了许多种可能性。

——但其中并不包括Jim正坐在浴缸里瑟瑟发抖这一种。

“发生了什么事？”Spock大步跨上前去，一把扯过挂在旁边的白色浴巾，将Jim整个人裹住。

“我只是想泡个澡。”Jim小声说，他的金发全部被打湿了，可怜兮兮地贴在额头上，还有几缕在耳后乱翘着，“可是自动热水器坏了。大概是因为刚才风暴太大了，电路有点失灵，我还在试试看能不能修，但这和地球上的原理不太一样——”

“我更想知道你为何会把自己弄湿。”Spock挑眉，语气更加严厉，他放在Jim肩膀上的手感到了Jim肌肤的凉意，就算那是高度仿真的生化材料而非真正的皮肤，依然会在水分蒸发的时候被带走热量。

“我出了趟门。”Jim的眼神游移着，他的嘴角艰难地牵扯了一下，“你就当我好奇吧，反正我不怕雨淋，也不会生病，还有瓦肯的风暴比地球上的壮观多了，就像赤红色的焰火从天而降，然后又被雨水打败，我都看呆了……”

Spock紧抿着唇，Jim看样子并不想说，他也不需要再问他到底刚才去了哪里。和Jim在一起，他依旧轻易地能感觉到心里情绪的起伏不定，这让他无法放过Jim。

“你以为自己比生命体更加健康强大，但这显然是谬误的。”Spock的手在Jim湿冷的肩膀上移动着，他抓住Jim的双臂，轻而易举地把他提了起来，按在浴室的墙壁上，就像对他的话的佐证。

“你的皮肤材料可能不适应瓦肯风暴的酸碱度，你体内的芯片、电路、每一部分零件都可能像这个热水器一样受到磁场干扰而停止运作，你可能会因为遭遇上述的某一种情况而在外面突然丧失功能，那样我就得送你去维修，还有更无法挽回的情况。我根本找不到你。”

Jim眨着他的蓝眼睛，脸上露出惊诧的表情。过了一会儿他才小心翼翼地说道：“……那样的话你可以向Paramount公司申请换货，你知道我还在保修期。”

浴室里的时间险些凝滞了几秒。

Spock的手差一点掐住了Jim的脖子，好让他停止说话功能。

“好吧我开个玩笑。瓦肯人还是缺乏幽默感。”Jim舔了舔嘴唇，他的笑容轻快中带着几分紧张，“我不知道你会为我感到焦虑和愤怒，我知道你是个瓦肯人……我只是不知道你这么在意我。”

Spock哽住了。他慢慢松了手，让Jim的身体慢慢滑落，顺着力道跌进他的怀抱。

“好吧，我们吵架了。恋爱教学的另一部分。”Jim因为潮湿而更加柔软的发心贴着Spock的脸颊，他侧过头来，轻轻吻了一下Spock的耳朵。“如果想让心情平复的话，我们来做点别的怎样？”

 

Part VI

Jim带着凉意的手指插入Spock的黑发，小幅度拉扯着那些柔韧顺滑的发丝。他的嘴唇顺着Spock的耳朵轮廓滑过，擦过脸颊，然后覆上Spock的嘴唇。他没有深入，而是抵着那柔软的唇瓣轻轻磨蹭。

“Spock，这是我们人类喜欢的亲吻方式。”Jim轻笑着。Spock能感觉到震动从他们相碰的嘴唇上传递过来，一种微妙的酥麻感在他们相触的那一小块肌肤振荡着。

Jim伸出舌头，缓慢地一点一点舔舐Spock的嘴唇，从嘴角开始，舔过每一处细小的弧度，就像品尝某种动人的食物。Spock不由自主地分开他的嘴唇，Jim的舌头顺理成章地探了进来，灵活地挑逗着他的上颚。他含住了Spock的下嘴唇，有节奏地吮吸、加上适当的啃咬。

Spock以前从来不知道他的嘴唇也同样敏感，Jim的嘴唇正在做的事情就像一把小刷子刷过他的心脏，他的手指和心一起抽搐着，渴望地战栗、满足地轻颤。

亲吻对人类来说确实是亲密关系的表现形式。Spock从Jim对他做的事情中感受到了这一点。他们的距离如此之近，如果他想的话，他能轻易地数清楚Jim暗金色的长而密的睫毛。Jim的脸颊肌肤上甚至能看到清晰的毛孔，如此逼真。不过他更希望知道到底是怎样的材料才能构成Jim的舌头和口腔——它们是那么柔软、湿润、温暖。

选择感受，Spock。放弃思考。

Jim更加激烈地吮吸着Spock的舌头，就像因听到了Spock思维齿轮运作的声音而表达不满。

Spock不再试图抵抗，他开始放任自己的精神，让它变成一条自由流淌的河流。Jim总是能轻易地夺走他的注意力，让他无法从那满溢的官能感知之上进行任何更多的逻辑思考。

他任由Jim挑起一切，让思绪跟着他的动作奔流、甚至舞动。

他当然也是一个很好地学习者，在恰当的时刻给予回应，让他和Jim的接触更加紧密而融洽。

“你意外地擅长这个。”Jim松开Spock的唇瓣，他的脸颊上泛起了美妙的红晕，虽然并不需要，但他胸膛的起伏也更加剧烈了。

Spock舔了舔嘴唇，就像回味着Jim在他口腔中残留的电解液的味道。他感到一丝奇妙的空虚和不满足。

“我们继续。还有其他……很多东西。”

Jim绕到Spock的身后，他的胸膛紧贴着Spock的脊背。Jim依旧湿漉漉的，多余的水分同样沾湿了Spock身上的长袍。

Jim的手指顺着Spock的上臂攀爬而上，抚过那消瘦的棱角分明的肩膀曲线，停在长袍的立领之上。他拨弄着那些看似繁复的盘扣。Jim相当擅长这个，不一会儿Spock的上衣就被解开了大半，袒露出结实的胸口和同样苍白的肩膀。

Jim以指尖描绘着Spock肌肤上的淡青色脉络，然后停留在他的胸口，卷起那和他的发丝相同质地的柔韧毛发，轻轻拉扯。

Spock听到自己口中发出一声轻喘。

“我很高兴你喜欢这个。”Jim轻咬了一下Spock的后颈，他的另一只手也绕到了Spock身前，叠放在Spock放在洗手台上的手上。

他的手指与Spock的手指紧密交缠着，亲昵地磨蹭。

Jim让Spock侧过头，他们继续唇舌相触，手指也未曾松开。

这是Spock经历过的最意义丰富的吻。同时以人类和瓦肯的方式。

他的呼吸更加急促，和Jim身体紧贴的部位温度正在上升。他发现自己意外地有了反应，而这种并非出于主动意愿的勃起十分罕见。

“你做过这个么？”

Jim发现了Spock的反应。他握着Spock的手，缓缓下移，覆盖上Spock半硬的下身。

Spock咬住了嘴唇，阻止自己发出呻吟。

Jim的手开始动作。他隔着黑色的布料还有Spock的手，揉搓Spock的勃起。

Spock能感觉到Jim的手指正摩擦着他敏感的指缝，穿过他的手指间隙，然后落在他更加敏感的阴茎上；他也能感觉到自己的手指挤压着阴茎的触感，它在他自己的指尖勃勃跳动。

这种多重的刺激带来的快感是如此强烈，Spock感到身体里有热意开始流窜。

“你的表情太美了，Spock，不要隐忍。”

Jim耐心地舔舐着Spock紧抿的轻颤的嘴角，他从身后环抱着Spock精瘦腰肢的手更加用力，让他们俩贴得更紧。

Spock开始感到晕眩，Jim的手指同时摩擦着他的指缝和他阴茎头部的缝隙，他抬起头，大声喘息着，看到一边镜子里的自己。

他的衣袍被Jim解开了大半，黑色的布料凌乱地垂落在他和Jim的身体之间，苍白的肌肤因血液循环的加快而显出薄薄的绿色。

Jim也在盯着镜子里的Spock。他显然极度欣赏镜子里Spock的模样，蓝色的眼睛里折射着迷醉的光晕——有一种Spock难以理解的情绪被深埋在那片神秘的蔚蓝之下，就像隐约跃动的火种。

Spock为之感到困惑、着迷、震撼，更多的是渴望。

“Jim，停下。”Spock忽然开口，嗓音沙哑，却依旧冷静。

Jim听话地住手，对Spock的打断感到惊讶。“我做的不好么？”Spock的阴茎在他手下越来越坚硬滚烫，他原以为Spock相当舒服。

“Jim，你的身体是否从里到外都拥有和人类高度类似的构造？”Spock尽量控制着自己的语速，让自己听起来没有那么急切和渴望。

Jim不解地眨了眨眼睛，点头。

Spock猛地拉开Jim的手，把他按在浴缸的边缘上。“现在，我命令你，脱掉你全部的衣物。”

Jim呜咽了一下。他的手因为兴奋而颤抖着，但他依然快速而高效地脱下了全部衣物，听话地跪趴在浴缸前。

Spock立刻靠了过来，但他抓住Jim的肩膀让他转过身来。

“我更希望看着你。”Spock深褐色的眼睛因为瞳孔的放大而紧接全黑，他俯身吻住了Jim，动作更加激烈而用力。

Jim感到自己的双腿被分开了，Spock跪在他的两腿之间，他解开了裤子，滚烫坚硬的阴茎摩擦着他的股缝。

Jim忍不住战栗了一下，紧张地结结巴巴地开口：“润，润滑剂？虽然我和人类差不多可以做这个但是我不是专门用来做这个的……活塞运动摩擦力太大会导致内部材料受损，就像机器很久不用得上上油什么的，不然……维修会很麻烦的……嗯啊……”

Spock再度不耐烦地咬住了Jim的嘴唇，他想总有一天他会在某些时刻关闭Jim的语言功能。但他的手指还是先行一步进入了Jim的体内，蘸取了大量水溶性润肤露，耐心地……用Jim的话来说，上油。

Jim的双腿被翻折到胸口，他的背部不舒服地压着浴缸的边缘，整个身体摇摇欲坠，Spock的手臂是他唯一的支点。他抬手紧紧环抱住Spock的肩膀，嘴唇紧贴着Spock的脖颈。那块温暖的肌肤和勃动的脉搏令他感到放松。

Spock猛地进入了Jim。他的阴茎撞进那同样材料未知但舒适至极的甬道。Jim在大声地呻吟，他的双腿在Spock的掌下颤抖，肠道自动收缩，绞紧了Spock的阴茎。

Spock被那美妙的感觉刺激地无法停止。他感到了血液温度的上升，热流刺激着他的每一个神经末梢，让他沉沦于肢体的接触。

Jim身体的触感是那么鲜活，身上还带着瓦肯暴风雨的气息，辛辣却干净，这种原始的环境的气味冲刷着Spock的感官，点燃他的欲望。

他一次又一次地把自己送入Jim体内，这还不够，他想要更多。他在Jim的肩膀和胸口落下一个又一个节奏狂乱的亲吻，差一点用上了牙齿。Jim的皮肤尝起来有一点咸，还有淡淡的苦涩，和隐约清甜。这大概是电解液的味道。

“Spock……轻点，我的表皮不够厚，而且刚刚淋过酸碱性不明的雨水，万一禁不起摩擦破了，可能会……会触电？”Jim咬着牙断断续续地说，他被锁在Spock怀里丝毫不能动弹，只能大声地呻吟。

Spock抬头瞪了Jim一眼。

Jim脸颊通红地咬着嘴唇，蓝眼湿润，眼神迷离而又柔软。

赤裸的情绪外露……人类，多么得人类。

逼真的人类。

Spock的手几乎就要在Jim的脸颊上落下，他知道自己真正渴望什么。他想要融合，彻底地和身下的人交融在一起——不仅仅是肉体，这还不够。

但他没有。他的手指最终落在了Jim的嘴唇上，感受着那丝绸般的温暖触感。

Jim乖觉地含住了Spock的手指，让那些敏感有力的手指深深埋入他的口腔，就像他的身体也完全容纳了Spock的阴茎一样。

Spock大吼一声，在极度地快感夹击下再度撞入Jim体内。

“你是我的……”Spock紧咬牙关，嘶声宣告。

但他的头脑却不再高效，始终无法找到那个合适的名词。

Jim是谁？他的朋友……伴侣，还是所有物？

“我是你的。”

Jim听话地重复，声音因含着Spock的手指而含糊不清……然而蕴含的感情却如此明显，炽烈得如同之前的暴风雨。

 

Part VII

Spock发现自己和Jim待在一起的时间更长了。他们差不多每时每刻都黏在一起，不仅在家里，Jim也开始跟着他一起去实验室。

Jim的学习能力再一次让Spock感到惊叹。他很快就掌握了大量必须的知识，甚至投入到了Spock的工作项目之中。

“你设计的小型舰艇无人驾驶系统几乎无懈可击，Spock，你真是个天才。”

Jim正趴在Spock的工作台前，鼻尖几乎凑到了眼前的3D模拟舰桥系统上。他的蓝眼睛着迷地盯着那些数据模型，手指轻快地在桌面上敲击着，似乎正做着快速的运算。

Spock从书桌前抬起头，从身后靠近Jim。他的目光不由自主地在Jim前倾时格外明显的身体曲线上转了一圈，随后才停在眼前的模型上。

“你能完全理解我的算法？”他趋近Jim，感受着从他身上传来的热度。

Jim咧嘴，学着Spock挑眉，故意用上了无比严谨的语气。“我大概能掌握其中89.76%。”

Spock无法否认Jim再度让他感到了惊讶。他只是个人类，即使是人工智能，也是仿照人类的智能水平设计出来的家用机器人，但他做到了很多瓦肯人无法做到的事情。他与T’Pring在这一项目上有合作，但她对他负责的部分未必有如此深刻的理解。

“事实上，我有个小小的建议。”Jim让其中一小段代码浮到半空中，蓝莹莹的字符快速地跳动着，“你的整体设计几乎完美无缺，但是我发现视觉搜索系统对敌机的识别正确率只有94%。”

Spock的下巴绷紧了。“这确实值得困扰。如果辅助人工驾驶，这一正确率应能达到99%以上。我尚未找出可能出错的原因。”

Jim摇了摇头，撇嘴笑了起来。“也许最大的问题就是你从不出错，完美先生。也许我可以稍稍改动一下。”

那段代码在Jim指下跳跃了片刻，复归静止。

“Jim……我无法理解。这是个Bug。”Spock细微地皱眉。

Jim自信地扬起嘴角。“你可以测试一下。”

Spock难以置信地发现模拟运行结果的正确率一路上升，最终逼近了99%。他的脸上带着奇妙的赞叹和浓重的困惑。“Jim？”

Jim叹息着靠上Spock的胸膛，轻吻了一下Spock的侧脸。平时不动声色的瓦肯人露出吃惊的表情是那么可爱，这也是他最喜欢Spock的一点。

“你知道，人类的大脑距离完美这个定义相距甚远，就算是瓦肯人，也做不到从不出错。但这其实也是我们的优势。”Jim眨了眨眼，“简单地说，进步的空间。你的算法很完美地重建了神经网络，并且可以自主学习，却缺少容错性。相信我，别用你那强迫症似的习惯堵上所有逻辑的漏洞。可预期的不代表是最好的。”

Spock盯着那开开合合的淡粉色嘴唇，挑了挑眉。“我现在能够理解为何人类的人工智能技术的发展程度让整个星联惊叹了。”

“因为我们不够完美？”Jim舔了舔嘴唇，搂住Spock的脖颈，抵着Spock的嘴唇轻笑，“哦Spock，别露出那嫌弃的表情。你一点也不讨厌这个……我本身就是个可爱的Bug，而你爱我。”

当Spock感受着那柔软温热的唇舌的时候，他发现Jim的话完全无法反驳。

Jim的存在无法用逻辑理解、永远超出预期。而他为之着迷。Spock的手指插进Jim浓密的金发，抬起他的脸颊，加深了这个吻。

“我完成了科学院的毕业设计。我需要给这个系统命名，你有什么建议么，Jim？”Spock一边亲吻Jim的脖颈一边说。

“瓦肯人确实擅长多线程工作。”Jim咯咯笑着，Spock的手指正在他的衣服下面游移，事实证明他对情事的学习速度惊人得快。“……小林丸怎样？”

“小林丸号？”Spock发出疑问，“星际舰队的著名测试题。”

“灵光一闪……而已。不过有机会我真想见识一下，我不信无解之局。”Jim紧贴着Spock的身体呻吟着，蓝眼里闪耀着自信而执著的光彩，“而且……嗯……一艘无人驾驶系统的星舰也许更容易被援救？” 

“有趣的命名。”

Spock俯身，将Jim的呻吟悉数吞下。

 

Jim在厨房里轻快地忙碌，余光时不时瞥向客厅。

Spock端坐在沙发上，面前摆着通讯器。瓦肯人正襟危坐的模样让Jim发笑，每次和Amanda通话的时候Spock的脊背总是挺得格外的直，这反而显得更加孩子气。

Spock简单地向Amanda解释了一下他的研究进展，告诉她在两个月后他将按时从科学院毕业。

Amanda对此表示了祝贺。他们开始谈论一些别的话题。

“Jim？母亲，他依旧在我身边。”

Jim忽然听到了他们的对话中谈及了自己。他不由得屏息凝神。

“他向我要过一些食谱，还询问过你的生活习惯。我想他是个好孩子，一个不错的生活伴侣？”Amanda轻快地说。

“不仅如此。他对我的工作与学习也有不小的助益。”

Jim的心高兴地提了起来。他没有想到Spock会对他有如此高的评价。

“他协助你的研究工作？我没想到，儿子，我以为我买的是个家用机器人。”

“他总是超出预期。我必须为你向我提供这份令人满意的礼物表示诚挚谢意，我的母亲。”

“物超所值，Spock？我很高兴你和他相处的这么愉快，尤其是考虑到你一开始一点都不想要这份礼物。”Amanda调侃道。

Jim的肩膀垮了下去。他本能地不是特别喜爱“礼物”这个词，还有“物品”……但他知道在Spock和Amanda眼里，这无疑是符合逻辑的。

“我当时认为自己并不需要它。”Spock说。

它。Jim开始无意识地啃咬下嘴唇。

“现在呢？你发现了自己的需要？”

“母亲，遵循你的本意，我在与Jim的相处中已经足够了解人类的生活方式和情绪表达。”Spock缓慢而郑重地说，“我相信我此刻已掌握更全面的信息，相较当时做出更理智的决策。”

……Spock现在也已经不需要他了。Jim发现自己手里的碗变得沉重起来。他把它放在一边，一只手握住自己的另一只手腕，好让它不要继续颤抖。

Spock和Amanda的交谈还在进行。

“你毕业以后，就和T’Pring一起回来吧。你的父亲认为你们可以在近期正式结合。”

“母亲，我并未考虑过此事。”Spock听起来相当惊讶，但并没有提出反对，“我还未经历Pon Farr，此时考虑链接的事是否没有必要……”

“瓦肯人会提前结合，尤其是在你的时间无法准确预测的情况下。”Amanda柔声说，“我以为你已经放弃高灵亚修行的想法了？”

“确实如此。我会考虑你与父亲的建议的。”

Spock切断了通讯。

Jim深吸了一口气，端着准备好的食物从厨房里走出来。他并不打算装作什么都不知道。

“所以，你会离开这里？”他一边给Spock盛汤，一边竭力若无其事地说。

Spock猛地抓住Jim拿着勺子的手腕。“你会和我一起回去的，是不是？”他的语气充满了热切的期待。

“当然。”Jim扬眉微笑，“检阅我这段时间的教学成果，督促你进一步练习，以免你有一天被T’Pring嫌弃……”

Spock忽然很不希望Jim说下去。他的手移动到Jim结实的上臂，然后是肩膀。Jim像是瘦了。但他知道这是错觉，因为Jim的体型不会发生改变。

可Jim坐在那里，比任何时候都要安静，Spock感到一阵没来由的苦涩，就像吞下了一把带着腥气的水草。

他不确定他是不是想把和Jim的“练习”期间的事情对T’Pring做一遍。

那些精神上和身体上亲密无间的时刻……他单纯地享受着Jim的陪伴，曾经认为是必需品的心灵融合也变得无关紧要了。

“Jim……你会继续和我在一起？”Spock听到自己再问了一遍同样的问题。

Jim没有作答，而是把自己的脑袋靠在了Spock的肩膀上，手缠绕上Spock尚在微微颤抖的身体，给了他一个无法更紧的拥抱。

 

——

一周之后，Spock暂时离开了瓦肯。他与T’Pring一同登上了一艘实验用的小型舰艇，舰上装载了他设计的无人驾驶系统“小林丸号”，以及T’Pring家族负责的新型能量系统。如果这次实验航行顺利，他将如期从瓦肯科学院毕业。

他将暂时与Jim分别。

整个实验舰的空间相当有限，由舰桥、轮机室和两间舱房组成，一共只有他与T’Pring两个人。他们一起待在舰桥上的时候也是在分别忙碌，极少交谈。这原本是瓦肯人所习惯的相处方式，可是Spock却渐渐觉得不自在。

难言的寂寞感正在爬升。他习惯了Jim像个人类似的活泼好动说个不停。如果现在和他在一起的另一个人是Jim，他一定会缠着Spock让他解释整个舰船的构造和运作机理，提出新的设想，加上时不时的肢体接触，就像确认Spock的存在。

Spock瞥了一眼正专注地调试着能量系统的瓦肯女子。那秀丽的侧脸挑不出一丝瑕疵……仿若完美的代名词。

瓦肯人依靠逻辑而生，追求完美。可不知何时起，Spock开始接受Jim出现在他的生命里……就像一个Bug。这也许是Spock生活里的故障，可渐渐地Spock却无法摆脱、也不想订正它了。也许就像Jim说的那样，有它更好。

实验舰开始离开瓦肯的轨道。

他们不会离开瓦肯所辖的星域。Spock调试好了系统，半个小时后将进入自动驾驶系统，由小林丸帮助他们确定航向。

在路过太空港的时候，Spock注意到一艘货船正在起航。船身上写着大大的“Paramount”几个字，熟悉的名字让Spock一下子想起了留在家中的Jim。

他和Jim朝夕相处了8.9个月。

Spock的胃里沉甸甸的，这种情绪大概就是人类所谓的思念。

Spock叹了口气，起身告知T’Pring，他决定去舱室冥想片刻。

舱室门在Spock面前自动打开，他一下子愣在原地。

“Hey Spock。”

和人类别无二致的少年坐在床上晃动着两条腿，歪着头对他露出灿烂的笑脸，整齐的白牙明晃晃的。

“Jim……”Spock惊喜地呼唤。比起询问Jim如何来到这里，他的身体先行一步做出了反应，他几步跨到了床前，将Jim搂在怀里。

“Spock，我想你了。”Jim嘟囔着把脑袋埋在Spock胸口，蹭了蹭，“明明才三个多小时没见。”

“三小时十八分钟。”Spock纠正道。

Jim扑哧一声笑了出来。

“你怎么做到的，Jim？”Spock好奇地问，没有任何责怪之意。

“我偷偷藏在了这艘船的联络艇里，和你们一起出发的。瓦肯人的扫描系统只针对瓦肯人，不可能发现我。”Jim解释道，勾起一边嘴角，得意洋洋地补充，“而且我说过，我不信任何不可能的事。我擅长很多事情，而给你惊喜恰好是其中之一。”

 

Part VIII

Jim跟在Spock身后进入舰桥，T’Pring从控制台前抬起头来，看到Jim的时候挑起了纤细的长眉，一双眼睛依旧冷如曜石。

“Spock，我对这个人类出现在此处毫无预期。”T’Pring站了起来，银灰色的长袍随着她的动作扑簌滑下她的膝头，无比顺滑而不带任何褶皱，就像她的表情神态一般毫无瑕疵。

Jim略带紧张的吐了吐舌头，往前走了一步，尽量摆出自己最温和无害的笑脸。“Hi，我是James T Kirk，我们之前在瓦肯科学院见过面。”他的手不自觉地伸出去半分，僵了一下又重新背在身后。他想起来瓦肯人不会轻易握手。

T’Pring的眼神甚至没有在Jim身上停留。她只盯着Spock，纤眉微微皱起，面孔变得更为冷肃。“本次实验理论上应保持一定的机密性，Spock，我无法理解你违反规定的意图。”

Spock抿唇，眼神暗了一下，往前移动了半步，状若无意地挡在Jim身前。

Jim本能地不喜欢T’Pring的目光，她看着Spock的时候也不包含任何感情，甚至……他不确定是不是在她美丽却冷漠的眼睛里看到了一闪而过的憎恶。她的表情明确无误地表露出了责备和不赞同。

Spock试图解释。“Jim他不会泄露……”

“我不是人类。我是一个人工智能。”Jim抢在Spock面前大声说了出来。他下意识地挺直脊背，没有去看Spock，握紧放在身体两侧的手。

比起让Spock说出来，他宁可自己承认身份。虽然这让他的心脏缩紧了。

T’Pring的眼神终于落到了Jim脸上，不过只有半秒。

Jim感觉自己像是被某种射线从头到尾扫描了一遍。

“我注意到你曾称他为你的‘朋友’，Spock。”T’Pring重新对Spock缓缓开口，带着某种审视的成分，“事实令我感到有些惊讶。”

Jim正在思考该如何解释，他的胳膊被Spock拽住了。Spock坚定地握住了他的手，与他靠的更近，几乎像是把Jim充满占有欲地半搂在怀里。

“我依旧视Jim为‘朋友’，无论他是瓦肯人，是人类，或者其他什么。”Spock坚定地说。他放在Jim肩头的手指微微用力。

Jim因Spock近乎大胆的举动感到惊讶。他们的身体紧挨在一起，甜蜜的感觉就像细小的电流一样在Jim体内流窜而过，激起一连串愉悦的火花。他的嘴唇不自觉地翘起，脸颊泛起淡淡的粉色。

Spock看着他的目光专注而温柔，与他看着T’Pring时的戒备和冷肃截然不同。这种反差既让Jim感到惊喜，又让他不得不惶恐。他偷偷地伸出手去，隔着长袍在Spock后腰轻捏了一下。

注意分寸。你在你的未婚妻面前。

Jim眨了眨眼，无声地提醒Spock。在T’Pring面前表现亲密绝对超出了他的本意，这一切该死地看起来像是他在Spock的女朋友面前扬武耀威。这简直匪夷所思。

Spock的眉毛抬起了半寸。不过他根本不为所动，搭在Jim肩头的手像铁箍似的不动分毫。

“这相当有趣。”T’Pring的表情从迷惑转为无法读懂的深思，但她的反应看起来几乎像是淡淡“哦”了一声。她转过身去，不再看Spock或者Jim，重新专注于面前的控制台上。

Jim皱了皱眉。T’Pring的毫无反应反而让他不安，这比她充满恶意地盯着他自己还要令他难受。她本来该表达出对Jim的不满，或者嫉妒？虽然期待一个瓦肯人表现得像个吃醋的女朋友大概是天方夜谭，但是就Jim对Spock的了解，他深知瓦肯人绝非毫无感情的种族，他们最多选择不去表达。

可T’Pring对待Spock的表现沉寂地如同一潭死水。她根本……不在乎。

Jim感到一股毫无头绪的暗火席卷了他的胸膛。他对着T’Pring笔挺的背影脱口而出：“我和Spock的亲密关系不会给你造成困扰么？”

T’Pring重新回过头来，她冷冷瞥了Jim一眼，Jim甚至觉得她的嘴角微微勾起，带着一丝耐人寻味的笑意。

“Spock当然可以与他的所有物表现亲密，他热爱他的电脑。我为何要在意此事？”

Jim的脊背和脖颈有一下子绷紧了。他的肩膀因愤怒而微微颤抖。听到这句话让他浑身僵硬，就像再度被瓦肯的暴风雨从头到尾淋了个透湿。

但他无法反驳。

Spock也无法……他唯一能做的就是把手轻柔地搭在Jim的后颈。

“不要在意，我的朋友。”他再度称呼Jim为朋友。

 

——

十几分钟后，Spock放开了对飞船的控制权，交由“小林丸号”自动驾驶。

Jim留在了舰桥，既然T’Pring无视了他，他当然也可以无视对方。而且这里的一切都让他感到新奇，他兴致勃勃地监督着系统的运行，Spock就站在他身旁，检查飞船其他的系统运作情况。

“船的情况怎样？”Jim坐在椅子里，下意识地问Spock。

“一切良好。”Spock迅速回应。

Jim扭过头，和Spock对视了一眼，脸上不由自主地展现出笑意。在这里，他仿佛更深刻地察觉到了他和Spock之间的那种联系……无言的默契就像一条不可见却确乎存在的坚实纽带，让他们距离彼此更近。

Jim收回目光，努力不再去想Spock，想他们的现状，还有未来……他把注意力集中在眼前显示屏上不断更新的数字之上，然后他突然察觉到了一丝不对劲。

“Spock，你看这里……”Jim皱起眉，某一行数据让他感到了异样，那是与航行方向有关的参数，它并没有及时如预期般收敛。

Spock立刻走了过来，他的眉毛越拧越紧。他飞快地打开了程序，开始投入检查。很快他的脸色就变了，愈发凝重，他的嘴唇不自觉地紧紧抿着，Jim知道这是他生气的前兆。

“程序出错了。”Spock指着其中某一行，“有人更改了参数。”

“什么？怎么会这样？”Jim惊得跳了起来。

几乎如此同时，他们的飞船猛烈地震动了一下，毫无预兆地开始加速——轮机室传来连续不断地低鸣，像是整个能量系统正承受着巨大的压力。

前视屏上的星空不再平静，空间和光线开始扭曲，他们陡然间进入了曲速。

导航系统暂时失灵了，轮机系统正在发疯，整艘船像脱缰的野马一样朝着未知的方向疾驰，脱离了所有人的掌控。

“能停下来么？”Jim努力保持着冷静，开始检查飞船的领航仪。

Spock的十指飞快地在各项仪器上跳动，然后停了下来。他干涩地摇了摇头。“不，我们没有办法。我们已经进入自动驾驶模式了，Jim。”

“我们已经驶离瓦肯所辖的星域。”T’Pring的声音里也带着一丝惊慌，“速度超过10级曲速，无法计数。”

“这不可能。我们的实验舰根本不应该有进入曲速的能力，这只是一艘实验舰。”Spock猛地抬头，对T’Pring说，他的深色眼睛里蕴含着怒火。

T’Pring脸上第一次掠过类似情绪的色彩，她经历了惊讶、慌乱和莫名的恐惧之后，再度陷入了平静。

“是的，我负责这艘船的能量系统。我们没有进入曲速的能力，因为我们的能源根本无法负担曲速。”

Spock和Jim都立刻反应了过来。情况比预计的还要糟糕。她的意思并非无法进入曲速……而是一旦进入曲速，他们的能源将迅速耗尽。

十分十一秒后，他们的船停下了。

确切地说，是因为能源耗尽而熄火了。就像那个传说中一口气奔跑了极限距离的地球古希腊士兵一样，倒在了前线失去生命。

他们漂浮在这片陌生的星域，无法前行，也无力后退。

“我们现在在哪里？”Jim问Spock。他的手无力地撑在控制台上。

“逼近……与罗慕兰帝国的中立区。”T’Pring小声说，声音里有一丝颤抖。她也瘫倒在了座位上。

“还有比这更糟糕的情况么？”Jim苦笑，他眼神飘到一脸严峻的Spock身上，“嘿，我开始后悔叫这个不听话的东西小林丸了。”简直一语成谶。

“有。”Spock突然说。

“什么？”Jim一下子没有反应过来。

“更糟糕的情况。”T’Pring说。她的眼睛惊恐地盯着屏幕的一角。

Jim看到由他亲手调试的自动识别系统弹出了一行警告——

他们被一艘罗慕兰舰船盯上了。

 

Part IX

“他们发现了我们。要求我们表明来意。”T’Pring关闭通讯器，“如果我们不能在12个小时内进行答复，他们将把我们带回帝国基地。”

“他们并未使用牵引光束。”Spock说。

“确实如此。”T’Pring点头，“然而我们也没有任何能源离开此处。他们应该已经发现我们失去了动力。”

“我们能向瓦肯求助么？”Jim问。

“实验舰并未装备亚空间通讯设备。”T’Pring浇灭了Jim最大的希望。

“我们有联络艇。能偷偷弃船离开么？如果能回到星联领空，我们也许就能向过往船只求援。”Jim并未丧气，很快提出了另一方案。

“我们无法弃船离开，Jim。”Spock无奈地摇了摇头，“这艘船上搭载了自动驾驶系统，具有相当高的军事价值，绝对不能被罗慕兰人捕获。”

Jim知道Spock说的是事实。他们陷入了僵局，如果不能及时抽身，将对整个星联都造成莫大的损失。

他们必须离开。

“是否有备用能源？”Spock神情严峻地问T’Pring。

“很遗憾，没有。”T’Pring的脸色也不太好看，“我们没有多余的复合锂晶体。”

“复合锂晶体？”Jim的眼神亮了一下，他表情流露出瞬间的犹豫，但很快还是恢复了坚定，“Paramount公司出产的所有型号机器人的驱动能源都是……”

“绝不可行。”Spock严厉地瞪了Jim一眼，抓着他胳膊的手太过用力了，Jim甚至都感到了疼痛。

“好吧。”Jim揉了揉后脑勺，嘴不自觉地咧开了。Spock毫不犹豫的维护让他感到很高兴。

但是T’Pring紧紧盯着Jim，就像打量着某个突然蹦出来的无解方程式的解。显然她并不打算轻易放过他。“Spock，虽然理论上他是你的所有物，但是我们此刻别无他法。”

“我已给出否定答案，且以逻辑和生命起誓，我不会改变想法。”Spock眯起眼睛，变窄的瞳孔看起来威胁性十足。他坚定地把手放在Jim的肩膀上。

“他只是个人工智能。”T’Pring不愿放弃，“虽然电源极有可能连接中枢芯片，强行拆卸可能导致记忆和其他认知功能损坏，但我有89%的把握能把它修好。”

Jim因为她话里的冰冷打了个寒颤。他本能地感到她正在计划着把他杀掉然后再克隆一个的邪恶计划。但他理性的部分必须承认T’Pring没有说错，而且他其实……

“Jim不是什么物品。”Spock斩钉截铁，“他是我的朋友。”

Jim感到有一颗太阳落入了他的胸腔。

T’Pring的眉毛挑到了一个前所未有的高度。“Spock，我对你身上显现出来的人类的软弱感到厌恶。你变得无法理解。”她尖锐地指责。

那堪称攻击的话语一字不漏地进入Spock的耳朵，连Jim都面露担忧，但Spock却丝毫不为所动。他确实已不会为了T’Pring对他不够瓦肯的指责感到失落。

“恕我直言，我并不认为我的改变是源自血统。”Spock深深看了一眼Jim，语气变得温柔，“有一种东西叫做感情，它确实会影响纯逻辑的决断。”

T’Pring的表情看起来就像被强迫着吞下了某种烤坏了的兽肉。

“这非常的……令我不适。”

瓦肯女性脸上一半惊讶一半快要吐了的表情差一点让Jim笑出声来。虽然他及时控制住了颊部肌肉，但T’Pring还是冰冷地瞪了他一眼。

“Spock，如我所见，显然你的程序被人更改了。”T’Pring尖锐地说，她继续盯着Jim，暗示的意图十分明显，“你不需要我来替你完成概率推断。”

Jim气愤地握紧了拳头。

“我为什么要做这样的事？”

“也许因为你来自地球。”T’Pring面无表情地眯起眼，“也无法排除与罗慕兰之类其他势力有所联系。”

“毫无疑问，我信任Jim，就像信任我自己。”

Spock一字一句坚决地说，他薄薄的唇瓣抿成一道严厉的弧线。

“Spock，你是在怀疑你的婚约者么？”T’Pring带着怒意凝视Spock。

“T’Pring，你现在的表现绝非逻辑的。”Spock压低了嗓音。他的声音依旧平和，但连Jim都能感到那些柔滑的音调下散发着的压迫力。“这也证明，我刚才所说并非虚言。感情确实会影响你的思考，T’Pring。”

“我并不理解你的暗示。”T’Pring的眼睛睁大了，雾霾一般的慌张在她神色的眼睛里掠过了一瞬，她后退了一小步。

Spock停顿了数秒。他握住Jim的肩膀，在他耳边低声说：“Jim，去我的舱房等我。”

Jim虽然感到好奇……但他基本明白了现在的局面一定与T’Pring脱不开干系，而Spock希望和他的未婚妻单独解决此事。

Spock刚明确表示了他绝对不会不信任他，有这句话就已足够。也许他只是希望能给T’Pring留一些颜面。这让Spock显得相当人性化，Jim微笑着点了点头，离去前轻蹭了一下Spock的手背。

 

看到Jim的背影消失在舰桥，T’Pring收回视线，倔强地盯着Spock。“你都知道了。”

“我只是有所察觉。”Spock背着双手，抬起绷紧的下巴，“而追踪是谁入侵了我的程序并不难，我假定你不会低估我对信息技术的掌控程度。”

“你……并没有太过生气？”T’Pring的语气带上了一丝侥幸。

“虽然你们经常无视此事，但我依旧是一个瓦肯人。”Spock几乎露出了一个冷笑，“我不会因为未婚妻的背叛而丧失理智，发狂似的把她掐死在舰桥上。”

T’Pring因为Spock的话和他的利刃般的眼神打了个寒颤。她似乎认为Spock就算下一秒做了他描述的事情也并不奇怪。

“你保持了冷静。这对瓦肯人来说也很出色。”她颤抖着说。

“类似的夸赞对我来说已毫无意义。”Spock拉起长袍，淡定地在T’Pring对面坐下，“我现在只想与你好好谈谈，关于Stonn和他做的一切。”

“此事并不完全……”T’Pring试图开脱，她显然相当关心那个名叫Stonn的男人，甚至不惜替他承担责任。

“你并不全然知情。”Spock断言，“你大概知晓他篡改了我的程序，却不知道他同样对你的能源系统动了手脚。”

“他大概是希望万无一失，在你察觉到程序出错的时候已不能及时回去补救。”T’Pring承认了Spock的猜测，她紧绷的肩膀垮了下来，一只手搭在眉间，“即使是我，也无法否认他在此事的表现上相当愚蠢。他做得太过了，忽视了其他隐患。”

“这就是感情的作用，嗯？”Spock挑眉，比起讽刺更像在感慨，“他视我为仇敌，甚至看不得我顺利从科学院毕业。”

“因为我们的家族决定，等你毕业后让我们正式结合。”

“原本你们可以选择Ka-li-fee。”Spock表示疑问，像是不那么在乎自己婚礼上可能会发生流血事件。

“Stonn的骄傲让他无法接受自己作为仪式上的替补。”T’Pring已放弃掩饰，赤裸裸地表达着他们对Spock的看法，“他甚至并不想和一个半血瓦肯人决斗。”

Spock对此只是轻哼了一声。他的思绪有一瞬想到了Jim，如果没有他的影响，也许Spock现在感到的冒犯会是加倍的。

“显然我们的关系已经破裂，保持链接是没有意义的，婚约者。”Spock摊开手掌，做了一个传统的宣告结束的手势。

“你会向科学院和长老们告发Stonn所做的事。”T’Pring动摇着，她的声音颇为干涩，像是吞下了一把沙砾，“虽然他并未预料到罗慕兰人的出现，但他会被宣判为……叛国。”

“你希望看到这个么？”Spock站了起来，走近T’Pring，平静地注视着惊惶的瓦肯女子。

“不。”T’Pring诚实地承认，且从Spock的措辞中敏锐地抓住了一丝希望，“你会放过他么？”

“我可以彻底销毁我的程序，在我们被罗慕兰人捕获之前。”Spock静静地说，“只要你一回去便主动向你的家族提出解开我们的链接。这是我的条件。”

按照惯例，只有婚约的女性一方才有权利这样做。T’Pring知道，这是Spock在以无法从瓦肯科学院按时毕业为代价换取他想要的自由。

“成交。”T’pring美丽的脸庞上露出些许解脱，她好奇地补充了一句，“你这么做，是因为那个人工智能么？”

Spock没有回答。他也无需回答。

 

Part X

Spock回到舱房，他需要去告知Jim他的决定。门刚一打开他便看到了Jim的脸，担忧、不安，在看到他的瞬间化作淡淡的喜悦和满足。人类丰富的表情就像瓦肯天空被阳光浸染的变幻多端的云彩，Spock只能感知而无法描绘。

“Spock，你查到那个犯人了么？”Jim走上前来，手臂自然地缠上Spock的肩膀。他给了Spock一个放松的拥抱，因为他能感到Spock的疲惫和紧绷。

“我基本可以确定。”Spock回抱了Jim，鼻尖按在Jim柔软的颈窝，“他叫Stonn，是T’Pring的恋人。”

“什么？”Jim瞪圆了眼睛，他看得出T’Pring并不在意Spock，但没有想到她真的这么背叛他。他的声调不自觉地拔高了，他为Spock遭受的不公平待遇感到愤怒。

Spock保持着平静，他按照记忆中人类的习惯轻轻按压着Jim的脖子后方以示安慰。“我没事，tal-kam，你无需为我感到不平。”

“但事实上她就是这么残忍！她伤害了你！”Jim低声咆哮，他挥舞着胳膊，怒视着Spock肩膀上方的空气就像T’Pring和传说中的Stonn在那里一样，“她可以不那么爱你，但是她必须尊重你，瓦肯人跟看重逻辑一样看重尊严，Spock……”他呜咽了一声，脸颊通红，蓝色的眼里像是酝酿着狂暴的风浪。

“Jim，请看着我。”Spock抓住Jim的肩膀，柔声说。他的表情没有太大的起伏，但每一处肌肉都微妙地放松了，五官位置的轻微变化让类似情绪的东西慢慢融化、在他脸上流淌而过。

Jim意识到，此刻的Spock比以往任何时候都像一个人类。

“你在压抑感情。”Jim忧心忡忡地指出。也许Spock比他表现出来的受伤更深。

“我发现控制它变得更有难度了。”Spock挑起一边眉毛，不过他看起来并没有沮丧，甚至堪称愉悦。只要他注视着Jim，他就很难不让自己的眼神流露出柔软的情感。因为待在Jim身边他的心是那样的平静和温暖，就像沐浴在瓦肯的阳光下或者进行了一次深度冥想。

Jim不由得抱紧了Spock，手掌轻轻拍打着瓦肯人瘦削的脊背。“你想怎么做？我知道报复大概不符合逻辑，但根本不用你出手，我可以尽我所能让那家伙感受到痛苦……”

“Stonn是一个瓦肯人。他并不会受到来自……人类的伤害。”Spock说，在心里加了一句，或者一个家用型机器人。

“噢Spock，你不要小瞧我从人类那里学来的阴狠狡诈。”Jim恶狠狠地咬着牙，“而且我的电脑技术也不比瓦肯人差，至少我不会蠢到做了坏事还留下痕迹。我可以……”

Spock及时阻止了Jim“整死那对男女一百招”的絮叨。他捧着Jim的脸颊，拇指轻柔地擦过Jim不断开开合合的唇瓣。

Jim一下子收声了，湿润的嘴唇微微张开。

“你无需做为我任何事。我已决定放弃小林丸号，同时放弃举报T’Pring和Stonn。”Spock平和地说。

Jim惊呆了。他难以置信地问：“你要放过他们？主动毁掉一年多的心血，还有我也……”

“不算毁去，Jim，这只是一次试航。”Spock解释，“等罗慕兰人发现我们毫无价值之后，通过一系列外交手续我们将会被带回瓦肯。”

“但你会没法毕业。”Jim深深地皱起眉，既不解又愠怒。Spock为何会决定放过T’Pring……他对他的前未婚妻的感情居然如此深厚？这个问题盘桓在他心里，他惊讶地发现自己以前从未问过，这种情形下……他也没法再开口。

也许是真的。Jim想起那一次他冒着风雨去科学院找Spock，看到Spock和T’Pring在一起工作的画面。他们都那么完美和谐，天造地设。

“那只是暂时的。”Spock扬眉，“而你会陪着我。”

那不是一个问句。Jim感到丰沛的情感潮水般涌来，封缄了他所有未完的话语。Spock想要他的陪伴……无论是出于习惯还是感情，这句话都足以让他全身的每一个部分因激动而战栗。他甚至不知道自己的神智是否强大到足以承受。

然而……这种解决方式是有代价的。

Spock会受到伤害。他的前途受到了影响。

Jim不愿意看到这个。

但他现在可以暂时不去想这些……他从来是一个不那么逻辑的存在，他可以再放纵自己任性一回，他还有时间。

他用力地吻住了Spock干燥的嘴唇，没有考虑任何技巧，甚至不是为了欢愉。他急切地拉扯着Spock的腰带，将他扯到自己面前，抬起腿攀住Spock的腰，迫不及待地摩擦。

“Jim？”Spock并没有抗拒，他的手顺着Jim的引导握紧了Jim的臀瓣，他的喘息变得急促，声音低哑，可他仍然保有理智。

“不会花太久，我们还有时间，嗯？”Jim呻吟着说，吞进了Spock的两根手指，用口水把它们变得亮晶晶的。他露出Spock最喜欢的笑容，活泼而放肆。“来吧Spock，你不知道自己刚说了一句多么火辣的话。”

Spock的表情在维持了半秒无奈之后迅速地变成了一片空白，因为Jim蹲下身，深深含住了他半勃的性器。

“Jim……”他深吸了口气，在Jim口中迅速地全硬了，感觉着那比任何材料都要柔软灵活的舌头刷过他的茎身的经络，深入他最敏感的头部缝隙，点燃他全身的神经通路，一路焚烧着让他的分析能力暂时掩埋在了欲望的灰烬之下。

Jim的背部抵着着舱房的墙壁，他几乎是用最快的速度准备好了自己，然后让Spock进入了他。在瞬间的皱眉之后他开始投入地呻吟。

Jim的身体依旧那么温暖。人类的体温接近瓦肯的平均室温，Jim的也一样，这实在太过舒适。Spock任凭本能指引着一次次埋入那令他沉醉的柔软，他记得用人类的方式亲吻着Jim，他的嘴唇一次次随着节奏落在Jim的嘴唇、脸颊和锁骨上。

“Spock……”处在高潮的边缘，Jim挣扎着问同样濒临爆发的Spock，“你愿意和我心灵融合么？”

他紧扣着Spock的手指，身体依旧在随着Spock的动作上下颠动，就像漂浮在水面上，而他抓着Spock的手是那么用力……就像溺水之人紧握着最后一根稻草。

Spock顿住了。

他脸颊上因情欲而燃烧的翡翠绿色更加浓厚，他深深看了Jim一眼，手指迷恋的抚过Jim的胸口，锁骨，肩膀，然后是脖颈……他的指尖渴望地颤抖着，眼看着就要落下。

Jim咬住嘴唇，拼命控制着自己不要闭上眼睛……他太期待了，他可以把全部都交给Spock，他的身体，他的灵魂……

他们彼此都会得到一个答案。然后一切都会结束，或者新的开始。

但Spock的手在即将触碰到他的融合点之前移开了，轻轻落在他的后颈上。

Jim的肌肤原本因渴求而战栗……现在却因空落而颤抖刺痛。

“我珍视你，我的朋友。”Spock认真地说，声音里毫无疑问蕴含着深刻的情感。他在Jim体内完成了最后一次戳刺，紧拥着Jim温暖躯体的双手佐证着他的话语。

Jim知道了答案。

Spock喜欢他。但与他融合……与一个人工智能、他的电脑融合，却是他永远不会去做的事情。

Jim的眼睫颤抖着，他闭上眼睛，掩去了眼里所有的情绪。一滴泪水从他眼角缓缓滑过，错过了Spock抱着他的手，直接落在了地面上。

 

——

连续高强度的神经紧张让Spock在释放后很快陷入了短暂的睡眠，这是瓦肯人的自我保护机制之一，也是Jim温柔爱抚的功劳。

他再度睁眼时已过去了3.57个小时。他一个人笔直地躺在舱房里，Jim并不在身旁。

“Jim？”Spock猛地坐起身，走出房门。

舰桥上只有T’Pring一个人。轮机室里空空如也。

“电脑，告诉我联络艇还在不在。”Spock意识到自己的手指差一点在金属屏幕上留下了指痕。

“3.45小时前，联络艇离开了。”电脑死板地回答。

“罗慕兰舰船也发现了这一点，他们因此放松了对我们的监视。”T’Pring补充，“但如果他们不试图进入中立区，也无法追踪联络艇。”

“与联络艇的通讯呢？”Spock低吼，他扑到通讯台前，开始调整所有频道。

“它离开了我们的通讯范围。”T’Pring说。

Spock握紧了拳头。“不可能毫无办法……无论它现在在哪里，我们之后都能找到它。”

“确实如此。而且，它回来了。”

Spock蓦地抬起头，看到一个小小的标记出现在实验舰的扫描范围内。是他们的联络艇。

“准备接入！”Spock大声说，他的声音颤抖着，露出一个让T’Pring无比惊讶的精疲力竭后的笑容。

联络艇回到了舰船。

“Jim！”Spock大喊着跑过去，打开联络艇的门。

里面没有那个会露出可爱笑容的金发少年。

“是自动驾驶系统。”T’Pring说，但Spock并不需要她的解释。

他的眼睛死死盯着地上一小堆泛着幽幽暗光的金属晶体之上。是复合锂晶体。

Jim不在了。

他跑得足够远，远到确定Spock找不到他，然后留在了那里……却把Spock最需要的东西送了回来。

 

Part XI

在那之后的整整一年多的时间里，Spock几乎每天都会重复做一个梦。

瓦肯人不会做梦，所以他的梦不过是过去现实的重演。

“你愿意和我心灵融合么？”

和人类别无二致的金发少年在他身前低低喘息着问，他的脸颊和嘴唇染着艳丽而温暖的绯红色，比地球的海水更蓝的眼里饱含着期待和渴求。

无论Spock多么希望真的把手落下去，完成Jim最后的愿望，他都没有办法做到。无论是改变那个梦，还是改变现实，他都无法把Jim牢牢地锁在身边。

Jim花了一年的时间教会了他关于人类思念的概念，又用了一年半的时间告诉Spock，什么是真正刻骨铭心的思念。

 

Amanda曾建议Spock再向Paramount订购一个同款型号的机器人。

T’Pring……他们的关系甚至比婚约状态下更为友善，她建议Spock自己依照Jim的形象和性格做一个新的Jim出来。

但Spock毫无疑问地拒绝了。

 

Spock永远不会原谅他那一时的胆怯。他早就把Jim当成一个鲜活的生命，却在最后的一刻不合逻辑地退缩了，害怕自己真的触到的是一堆冰冷的由别人设计好的程序指令。

但那又如何？即使只是由一堆程序组成，那还是Jim。超越逻辑的存在，世界上最可爱的Bug。他的Jim。

无论Jim是怎样的存在，无论他是不是瓦肯人、是不是人类，Spock都会想要他……

但他没有说出口。

他也没有来得及告诉Jim，他除了珍视之外还有多么深刻的感情。他以为Jim会发现。

……他再也没有这个机会了。

 

Part XII

红色沙砾在指尖流淌的触感细腻鲜明，干燥的风轻轻吹动发角，碎银般的星光落在透明的毫无杂质的瞳孔里，折射出一片久违的宁静。

他记得那双眼睛。

暗金色的睫毛半掩着那汪蓝色的海，就像日出时停留在海面上的微光。

他伸出手指，指腹轻擦过那颤抖的眼睫。

有液体从那双美丽至极的眼里涌出来，但他却在自己的眼角感到了湿意。

Spock睁开眼睛。他并没有坐在空旷的瓦肯山顶，而是坐在相对狭窄的寝室里。虽然才是清晨，人造灯光被菱形窗叶割裂后漏进房间，整座城市已亮如白昼。

他让室内光线自动调亮，然后坐起身，换上一边叠放得整整齐齐的星舰学院黑色教官制服。

失去Jim两年后，Spock不顾父亲的反对离开瓦肯，毅然加入星际舰队。他很难解释自己的动机，也许是因为小林丸测试，也许是因为他今天梦里曾经发生过的事情。

他可能无法挽回曾发生过的一切，但他可以尝试着如Jim向他描述的那般，走到银河系的尽头。

Spock记得今天上午八点有学员预约了小林丸号测试。他习惯性地打开PADD，调取参加测试的学员资料。

然后他蓦地睁大了眼睛。

照片上有一张他无比熟悉的、0.27个小时前刚刚出现在他的快速眼动睡眠意识中的脸，几乎对应上了每一个他记忆中的细节。

而且那个人类青年的名字是James T Kirk。

 

Spock背着双手站在玻璃窗外。

那个叫Kirk的青年在距离他不到5米远的模拟舰桥上。他穿着红色的学员制服，随意地交叉着长腿坐在舰长椅上。虽然局势并不乐观，但他的表情一直保持着高度的放松和自信。

Spock发现自己很难移开眼睛。

那红色贴身制服勾勒出来的身材比他记忆中的更加宽阔壮实，他得出的身高估算值也略超过那个曾属于他的Jim。耀眼的金发更短了些，朝各个角度肆意支棱着，找不到柔软顺滑的痕迹。他的五官线条也更加硬朗，下颔曲线坚毅英挺，除了那时不时露出牙齿的孩子气的大笑，他看起来已经具备了一个优秀军官的稳健风采。

测试结束了。毫无疑问，Kirk失败了。

人类青年撇了撇嘴角，但显然并不太过沮丧，蓝眼里战意未歇。

他朝屋外走出来，Spock站在原处未动，心跳却加快了将近二十个百分点。

Kirk的目光一下子落在了Spock身上。

他的蓝眼睛倏然睁大了，脸颊肌肉微微颤抖，血色冲刷过他的脸部和颈部。

“你是……”

“小林丸测试的程序设计者，星舰学院教员，舰队指挥官Spock中校。”一旁的Pike介绍道。

Spock轻点了一下头，依旧背着双手，手指却在不受控制地颤抖。Kirk吃惊时显得格外天然纯粹的蓝眼睛和丰润微张的粉色嘴唇太过于熟悉，他必须收回在那些不得体的部位逡巡的目光。

“你好，Spock指挥官。”Kirk舔了舔嘴唇，勾起一边嘴角。

他朝Spock走进了一步，鼻尖几乎对上了Spock的鼻尖，这对瓦肯人来说是不可思议的失礼举动，但Spock唯一的感触是他确实比他的Jim高了两点三六公分。

“你表现尚可，Kirk学员。”Spock中肯地评价。他尽量让自己的声音听起来毫无波澜。

“你设计的小林丸号测试几乎无懈可击，指挥官，但我不相信毫无赢面。”Kirk紧紧盯着Spock的眼睛，语气坚决，尾音却奇异地跃动着，仿佛暗藏着挑衅……或者说挑逗。

Kirk提起“小林丸”的语气和那句话让Spock的心剧烈地挣动了一下。

“你可以继续尝试，学员。”Spock挑起一边眉毛，不为所动。

Kirk轻微地皱了一下眉。他的目光在Spock脸上寻找着，像是考量对手的破绽。但很遗憾他没有找到。

他深吸了口气，像是重新下定了决心，换上了最完美也最迷人的微笑。

“指挥官阁下，请问你今天晚上是否有空？我们可以再详细探讨一下小林丸的事情。”

Spock微怔片刻，意识到有89%的几率Kirk对他产生了颇为私人的兴趣，他正试图与他调情。

Kirk英俊的面孔是那么鲜活，就像Spock过去两年的梦境活生生地变成了现实。他心底滋生了一种冲动，想要立刻答应他的要求……在激烈情绪的驱使下他差一点直接走上前去，抱住他，亲吻他，甚至还有更多。

但他是Kirk，星舰学院的学生，一个真正的人类。他不是Jim，什么也不是。

Spock闭上眼睛，收敛了所有正在激烈变换的情感。他能够抵御也必须抵御这诱惑。

“不，Kirk学员。我对私人会面没有兴趣，也看不出任何必要性。”他生硬地拒绝了。

Kirk徒劳地张了张嘴，表情看起来比没有通过小林丸测试失望一百倍。

在他打算转身离去的一瞬，Spock再次叫住了他。

Kirk回头，眼里重新燃起希望。

“Kirk学员，你在电脑技术上表现十分优异。”Spock不由自主地想要确认什么，“你是否……对人工智能技术也有同样程度的了解？”

Kirk对这个问题颇为惊讶，像是在思考Spock的意图，但他片刻后还是点了点头。

“好的。”Spock点了点头，转过身去，垂在身体两边的手却在不停地颤抖。

也许……只是也许，他找到了那个Jim曾挂在嘴边的“造物主”。

但这依旧没有任何意义。

 

——

Jim回到寝室的时候已经有点摇晃，他砰得一声把手里的酒瓶砸到了他的好室友McCoy的床柱上——是的还好不是他的脑袋上，然后一屁股在McCoy床上坐下，四肢大张地下滑成了斜躺的姿势。

“怎么了？你看起来快死了，死因都不用我检查，酒精中毒……而且还是失恋引起的？”McCoy的眼睛敏锐地堪比医用三录仪，“受到情伤的Jim Kirk？老天，如果我不是在做梦的话，你大概是向某个不是两条腿的生物告白了……嗯虽然我打赌相位枪都可能会爱上你……”

“Bones，他确实有两条腿。”Jim沮丧地小声说，抬起一条胳膊盖在眼睛上。

“噢，我一点也不奇怪。什么，他？”McCoy瞪大眼睛，“男性？”

Jim转身把脑袋埋进了毯子，声音闷闷地传出来。“他怎么可以……看起来像是完全不记得了我了，操，这他妈的不公平……我对他……”

McCoy一下子跳到了Jim面前。

“你是说谁？”

“我终于见到了那个传说中的瓦肯教官。是的，我成功了。”Jim僵硬地仰躺着。

“哦，你见到他了。那你有没有打听到你一直想找的那个……”

“我说过了，我找到了他，然后被拒绝了。”Jim咬着嘴唇，眼角泛红，“操他妈的，我差点当着Pike和所有人的面冲上去抱住他或者丢人的哭出来，那个混蛋却像根本不认识我。”

“Jim……”McCoy嗫嚅着，他不知道该说什么，只能低下头去抱住他最好朋友的肩膀，在他背后轻拍了几下，“你一直没有告诉我，三年多以前你突然消失，整整一年后才回来……而且就像变了个人似的……但我知道这一定和他有关。”

“谢谢你，Bones。你当年虽然没有和我一起上那艘船，但你现在还是决定陪我上船了。我太爱你了，如果没有你，我根本不知道该怎么办。”Jim用力回抱着McCoy。

“别对我浪费你的甜言蜜语，你都把我哄进星际舰队，让我离开我最爱的脚踏实地的日子了。”McCoy揉了一把Jim的乱发，他不会再扔下Jim不管，也许这是三年多以前没能阻止他离家出走的小小弥补。“你得再去找他，无论如何，至少你得把话说清楚。”

“我会的。”Jim嘟哝了一句，“等两周时限一过，我就去再申请一次小林丸测试。”

他一定得搞明白Spock到底干了什么，他现在甚至怀疑他是不是把关于他的记忆都踢出了脑袋或者去做了那个劳什子高灵亚测试……就算如此，他也不会随随便便放弃。

因为他从来都是不信毫无赢面的奇迹Kirk。

 

——

“这是作弊，Kirk学员。”Spock平静地站在他的办公室里，面对着怒气冲冲跟进来的人类青年，挑起一边眉毛，“我不能认为这是一次胜利。”

“Fu*k you，Spock。”Jim脸色通红，咬牙切齿。

“这同样绝无可行性。”Spock说，冰冷的语气再度浇灭了Jim所有的希望。

Jim的脑子轰得一声炸开了，他面对Spock时候的种种情绪终于爆发了，那么浓烈的渴望和无解的困惑把他的理智挤到边角旮旯，他自动冲上前去。

Spock被突然扑上来的人类推得后退了几步，背部撞到了墙，他还没有来得及把Jim推开，人类的嘴唇就重重压了上来。

柔软的唇瓣也同样触感的湿润口腔……还有扑面而来的清甜气息，这一切都迅速点燃了Spock记忆中的火焰，唤醒了沉寂已久的感官。他箍住了Jim的腰，当他意识到自己做了什么的时候，他已经把Jim抱了起来，让他分开双腿贴坐在他拱起的膝盖上。

他们激烈地纠缠在一起，唇舌互抵，牙齿相撞，Spock没有控制住力道，他咬到了Jim的嘴角……然后他品尝到了一丝铁锈味。

人类的血。

这陌生的感觉让Spock迅速冷静了下来。他停下了动作，放下Jim。

“对不起，Kirk学员。”Spock喘着气，不敢去看那双混合着失望和欲望的蓝眼睛，“我认为我们最好保持距离，不要再私下见面。”

“因为你他妈会再对我起反应？而我是一个人类，是你的学生，是你想要忘掉的人。”Jim一拳捶到了Spock身后的墙上，烦躁而愠怒地瞪着脸颊泛绿的瓦肯人，“Spock，我幻想了那么多次我们的重逢，但没有一种像现在这样——你比三年前还要混蛋得多。”

Spock因为Jim的话剧烈震动了一下。他猛地抬起头。“你说三年前？你知道Jim……和我的事情？”他的声音开始变得干涩。

“知道？我记得每一分每一毫。”Jim指了指自己的太阳穴，“也许我的脑子没有瓦肯人那么好，但我打赌……我连你那玩意儿的尺寸都还记得。”他露骨地瞥了一眼Spock还未消褪的在制服裤底下鼓起的欲望。

Spock紧抿了一下嘴唇，薄薄的肌肉在他的颧骨上紧绷着。

“我不知道为何你会有他的记忆。不过也许你获取了他的记忆资料，毕竟有93%的概率是你创造了他……你确实是个天才。”

“什么？”Jim抬起眉毛，诧异极了，像是听到了极度荒谬的事情。

“如果你记得一切，那么你就该理解，我对我们之间保持距离的建议的必要性。你与Jim看起来并无太大区别，我也许会无法自控……”Spock急促地说，他甚至不再冷静。

“可我明明就是……”Jim奇怪地眨了眨眼睛。然后他忽然明白了。他扶住Spock的肩膀，大笑了起来，“天呐Spock……你居然一直不知道……噢不……我居然忘了说……”

Spock困惑地挑眉，但是他茫然地抬起手指，拭去了Jim笑出来的眼泪。

那是……人类的眼泪。

也是他一直以为的电解质的触感。

真相呼之欲出，一切豁然开朗。

“Jim？”他小声地、试探性地呼唤了一句。

“Spock。”Jim温柔而甜蜜地回应着，他再度扑到了Spock怀里，这一次瓦肯人的怀抱不再僵硬，而是无比契合——就跟三年前一样。

“对不起，我一直……欺骗了你。我不是什么人工智能。当年我和继父吵架离家出走，混进了Paramount的星际货船。我没有身份证明和通行证，只能偷偷躲进了其中一个货箱，把那个Amanda原本为你预定的家用机器人扔到了太空里。呃，你大概不会介意？”

“不，Jim。你比那个要好太多。”Spock紧紧抱着Jim，头靠在Jim肩膀，鼻尖贪婪地嗅着Jim身上的气息。熟悉的味道。

“我真的很喜欢待在你身边的日子，但是我直觉你不会那么容易接受一个人类的陪伴。机器人的身份反而让我更讨人喜欢，我猜。”Jim低声笑了起来，“我甚至可以一直那么留在瓦肯……直到后来那一次……出事的那天。我见到了Paramout的货船，知道他们之后会去罗慕兰运货，我一定能在他们穿上找到复合锂晶体。但如果我一旦过去，他们会发现我……我没有通行证，还是个偷了他们货物的偷渡犯。我会被揪回地球。我想过和你告别，坦承一切……但你拒绝了与我融合。所以当时我想，说不定你没那么在意我。但后来我发现，我大概是蠢毙了。不管你在不在意我，我根本忘不掉你。”

“我很抱歉，Jim，我从来没有想过。”Spock轻抚着Jim的脸颊，亲吻他泛红的眼角，“我无数次后悔拒绝你心灵融合的提议。我在意你超过世间一切，t’hy’la。”

“不再是……朋友？”Jim狡黠地微笑。那几个瓦肯音节在Spock的舌尖、同时也在他的心头滚过，他的心跳剧烈而热情地相应着Spock诚挚的深情。

“你是、也永远是我的朋友。”Spock近乎宠溺地回应，“但远不止如此。”

Jim轻轻呻吟了一声，满足地依偎在Spock身上。

“不过我真的没想到能瞒那么久。”他抬起头问Spock，愉悦地挑眉，“这个世界上真的有我这么不符合逻辑的机器人么？”

“你曾经让我相信了这是个有趣的奇迹。”Spock煞有介事地说。

“好吧。”Jim耸肩，“无论我是个人类，还是机器人，反正我就是个可爱的Bug，而你爱惨了我。”

“我不得不承认……确实如此。”

 

——Fin。


End file.
